Sushi vs Pfannkuchen
by Waliro
Summary: Eine neue Weltmeisterschaft steht an und die Regeln wurden drastisch geändert! Jedes Team brauch jetzt einen erwachsenen Begleiter als Manager. Doch auch mit diesen Begleitern artet die Weltmeisterschaft wieder in das reine Chaos aus.
1. Chapter 1

Hier meine erste FF auf :3

Eine 'kleine' Beybladestory XD

Die Charaktere , ausgenommen meine OC's, gehören nicht mir und stehen unter dem Copyright des Mangazeichners von Beyblade!

Außerdem enthält die Story Shonen-Ai, also wer das nciht mag, soll sie nciht lesen XD

Sushi vs. Pfannkuchen - Change your heart

- Mammamia!

Ein ganz normaler Sommertag in Tokio. Die Straßen waren überfüllt, die Sonne schien mit brachialer Gewalt auf die Köpfe der Leute herunter und die Luft lag bewegungslos zwischen den Gebäuden der Stadt.

Kein angenehmer Tag um draußen zu trainieren.

Tyson war heilfroh an so einem Tag von ins BBA-Hauptgebäude gerufen zu worden zu sein. Mit offensichtlicher Freude über die Abkühlung trat er als erstes in das klimatisierte Gebäude ein. Hinter ihm kam sofort Daichi, gefolgt von Hilary und Kenny.

„Wow, ist das schön kühl hier drin!" Hilary streckte sich und blickte sich um. Wie immer war die BBA gut besucht: vor allem Kinder nutzen die kühlen Trainingshallen, um nicht in der prallen Sonne im Park bladen zu müssen. Von überall schallten Begrüßungen und Rufe durch die Eingangshalle, Angestellte eilten von einem Ende zum Anderen und die Damen an der Rezeption waren übermäßig beschäftigt, alles zu koordinieren.

Als die BladeBreakers eintraten, hob eine der Damen sofort den Kopf und winkte ihnen freundlich lächelnd zu.

„Ah, gut, dass ihr so schnell kommen konntet. Ihr könnt sofort zum Chef hoch; ihr kennt ja den Weg." Rief sie ihnen entgegen, während die kleine Gruppe unter interessierten Blicken der jüngeren Sportler an die Rezeption heran trat.

„Nanu, wo ist denn euer Leader?" Die junge Frau blickte die Gruppe irritiert an, bevor sie an dieser vorbei zum Eingang schaute.

„Der schleicht heute viel mehr als das er läuft. Der kommt wahrscheinlich gleich!" antwortete Daichi genervt und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Kaum hatten die Worte seinen Mund verlassen, gingen die Schiebetüren des Eingangs auf und Kai trat herein. Ohne seine Teamkollegen zu beachten, ging er auf die Aufzüge zu und betätigte die Taste. Während er auf den Aufzug wartete, drehte er sich jedoch um, und blickte schlecht gelaunt zu Tyson und den Anderen.

„Kommt ihr bald oder braucht ihr eine Extraeinladung?" rief er ihnen zu.

„Ja Sir!" Tyson salutierte breit grinsend und schnappte sich Daichi, der nicht besonders motiviert aussah, sich überhaupt noch ein einziges Mal an diesem Tag zu bewegen.

„Scheinbar bekommt sogar Kai das warme Wetter schlecht." raunte Kenny Hilary zu, die nur zustimmend nickte.

„Er ist noch schlechter gelaunt als sonst."

Die Aufzugtür ging auf und Kai trat ein. Hinter ihm schlüpften seine Teamkameraden noch hinein, dann ging es auch schon in den obersten Stock, wo sein Büro hatte. Kaum das die fünf Jugendlichen den Aufzug verlassen hatten, konnte man eine aufgebrachte Frauenstimme aus dem Büro quer durch den Flur schimpfen hören. Durch die geschlossene Tür waren ihre Worte nicht klar verständlich, doch sie hörte sich nicht gerade erfreut an.

Tyson zog missmutig die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Was ist denn da los? Ich hoffe, dass hat Nichts mit uns zu tun…." Ungläubig ging er auf die Tür zu und klopfte, doch es kam keine Antwort. Doch das Geschimpfe im Zimmer ging weiter.

„Wahrscheinlich hat er es nicht gehört. Mach einfach auf." Meinte Kenny auf Tysons fragenden Blick und zuckte mit den Schultern. Bevor der Blauhaarige jedoch reagieren konnte, hatte bereits Daichi die Tür aufgestoßen.

Der Anblick war verwirrend. Eine doch noch recht jung aussehende, sehr hoch gewachsene Frau stand direkt vor dem großen Schreibtisch von . Ihre langen hellbraunen Haare fielen ihr in Locken über den Rücken und auf dem Arm hatte sie einen kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, keine fünf Jahre alt, der die Neuankömmlinge neugierig aus leuchtend grünen Augen anschaute.

hingegen saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, die Hände auf diesem zusammengefaltet und blickte seinem Gegenüber direkt in die Augen.

„Ich bitte dich darum. Wir bezahlen euch auch jegliche Annehmlichkeiten, die wir euch auf der Reise bieten können. Und natürlich kannst du Gregor mitnehmen, da du hier ja momentan keinen Babysitter hast. Ich weiß, dass Su sehr beschäftigt ist im Moment und somit auch nicht in Frage kommt. Genau wie so ziemlich jeder andere meiner Festangestellten. Immerhin steht uns gerade die Weltmeisterschaft ins Haus und wir haben alle die Hände voll zu tun. Du bist die Einzige, die ich entbehren kann und in deren Fähigkeiten ich genügend Vertrauen habe. Mit deinem anderen Job habe ich die Sache auch bereits abgeklärt. Diesbezüglich gibt es keine Probleme." Der Chef der BBA beendete seine kleine Bittrede mit einem tiefen Seufzen und wischte sich die Schweißperlen mit einem Tuch von der Stirn.

„Ach, als ob die Jungs das erlauben würden…." Murmelte die Frau daraufhin und hob den kleinen Jungen etwas anders, um das Gewicht auf ihrer Hüfte angenehmer zu verteilen. So ein Kind konnte auf Dauer ziemlich schwer werden…

„Fragen!" rief der Kleine daraufhin freudestrahlend mit seiner glockenklaren Kinderstimme.

„Dem würde ich mich anschließen." Meinte auch und wies auf die Tür, in welcher noch immer leicht deplatziert die BladeBreakers standen.

„Oh, das wäre natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit." Die Frau drehte sich um und lächelte das Team verlegen an.

„Um was geht es diesmal?" Kai schob sich an Kenny und Daichi vorbei und betrat den Raum. Er blickte nur kurz zu der Frau, bevor er sich an wand.

„Die Großsponsoren sowie die Gewerkschaft und viele weitere einflussreiche Personen und Firmen, die mit der BBA zu schaffen haben, haben in Übereinstimmung mit den anderen Beybladevereinen beschlossen, dass eine der neuen Regeln für die Weltmeisterschaft dieses Jahr so aussieht, dass jedes Team einen über die jeweiligen Beybladevereine zugewiesenen Betreuer im Team haben muss, der sich um das Wohl und vor allem um das richtige öffentliche Auftreten und Verhalten kümmern soll. Damit keine Zwischenfälle passieren so wie in den anderen Jahren. Es gibt jedoch keine Regelungen bezüglich der Person selbst und da ich, wie ihr gerade sicherlich mitbekommen habt, gerade schlecht auf meine festen Angestellten verzichten kann, war ich so frei, eine unserer Aushilfswissenschaftlerinnen darum zu beten, euch auf euer Reise zu begleiten." Beendete seine Erklärung und blickte den amtierenden Weltmeister an.

„Ehm…na ja, ich habe kein Problem damit." Stotterte dieser eine Antwort und konnte den Blick nicht von der „Betreuerin" abwenden. Tyson war zwar schon in Amerika und Europa gewesen und war dort auch Frauen begegnet, die weit größer waren als der japanische Durchschnitt, aber er hatte dies nie so richtig realisiert. Nun stand vor ihm seine „Betreuerin", die er gerade auf mindestens 1,75m schätzte. Er musste tatsächlich zu ihr hochschauen, was ziemlich ungewohnt war. Ihm war auf den ersten Blick klar gewesen, dass sie keine Japanerin war, doch irgendeinem Land zuordnen konnte er sie nicht. Was ihm noch auffiel, waren ihre grünen Augen, wodurch er vermutete, dass der kleine Junge auf ihrem Arm ihr Sohn war. Beide hatten sogar das gleiche, rundliche Gesicht. Und da war noch was, was ziemlich heraus stach, doch er zwang sich, nicht einmal daran zu denken. Bevor er rot werden konnte, drehte er den Kopf wieder zu Mr. Dickenson.

„Also ich hab auch kein Problem damit, ganz im Gegenteil; dann wäre es nicht mehr allein meine Aufgabe, diesen Idiotenhaufen unter Kontrolle zu halten!" stimmte nun auch Hilary zu und lächelte die Betroffene an.

Als Tyson kurz zu Hilary schaute, wurde ihm der Kontrast nur noch deutlicher: seine Teamkameradin war im Gegensatz zu ihrer Betreuerin flach wie ein Brett. Die gute Frau hatte eine beachtliche Oberweite, jedenfalls für japanische Maßstäbe und das beeindruckte ihn doch sehr, obwohl er eigentlich bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich viel Interesse am anderen Geschlecht entwickelt hatte. Bei diesen Gedanken legte sich nun doch ein leichter Rotschleier um seine Nase, was ihm mehr als peinlich war.

„Na ja, dann wäre das ja geklärt." Bestimmte er kurzerhand, um von seinen peinlich-roten Wangen abzulenken und entschied somit für das gesamte Team.

„Und was ist mit mir?" protestierte Daichi, der die Arme in die Hüften stemmte und ihn böse anfunkelte.

„Du hast keine Meinung!" konterte Tyson und grinste ihn überlegen an.

„Also ich finde, das sollte immer noch der Leader entscheiden. Was sagst du dazu, Kai?" fragte Kenny und blickte den Grauhaarigen an, welcher mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Mir ist es egal. Wenn Mr. Dickenson meint, es sei das Beste." Einen kurzen Augenblick lang blickte Kai dem BBA-Chef direkt in die Augen, bevor sein Blick aus dem Fenster schweifte. Somit war für ihn das Thema erledigt.

„Dann wäre das entschieden. Ich hoffe, du bist mit dieser Antwort zufrieden?" fragte die nun offizielle Betreuerin der BladeBreakers, welche ergeben seufzte und ihm entgegenlächelte.

„Wenn's sein muss..." Sie drehte sich dem Team zu, rückte den Kleinen wieder etwas günstiger und blickte sie frech an.

„Team! Ab sofort bin ich eure Betreuerin. Ich erwarte Respekt und ein einigermaßen gescheites Verhalten von euch. Wer Anweisungen missachtet, muss mit Konsequenzen rechnen. Mein Name ist übrigens Raika. Raika Hiwatari. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit." Und mit einem verschmitztem Lächeln und einem entschuldigendem Nicken in Richtung verließ sie den Raum.

Die BladeBreakers starrten ihr mit offenen Mündern hinterher.

„Hiwatari?" Der Name rollte Tyson so gewohnt über die Zunge und sein Blick wanderte automatisch zu seinem Leader. Dieser stand still, mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen vor dem Fenster und seufzte. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden…

„Sie ist meine Mutter." Das war seine einzige Antwort.


	2. Chapter 2

- Abflug!

Tyson wollte nicht aus dem Bett, obwohl er sich schon seit Wochen auf diesen Tag gefreut hatte. Es waren endlich Sommerferien und Kai hatte die vergangene Woche für ein besonders hartes Intensivtraining genutzt. Hieß von früh morgens bis spät abends bei Gluthitze trainieren, trainieren und noch einmal trainieren. Dabei hatte keiner auch nur ein Sterbenswort aus ihrem Leader herausbekommen. Er hatte nichts gesagt, überhaupt NICHTS! Tyson wurmte die gesamte Sache ziemlich. Auf der einen Seite war er extrem neugierig, wie Kais Mutter so war, auf der anderen Seite hatte er auch ein unangenehm flaues Gefühl im Magen, wenn er an sie dachte. Er hatte überlegt, ob sie vielleicht Russin war. Aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie eigentlich noch viel zu jung aussah, um Kais Mutter zu sein. Hilary und Kenny hatten seinen Bedenken hinsichtlich dieser Tatsache zugestimmt. Raika war keine 30 Jahre alt, auf jeden Fall sah sie nicht so aus. Und nun stand der entscheidende Tag bevor: in zwei Stunden würde er abgeholt werden und dann würden sie nach China zu den asiatischen Qualifikationsspielen fliegen. Und von diesem Augenblick an wird er die nächsten vier Wochen komplett mit ihr verbringen müssen. Irgendwie stimmte ihn dieser Gedanke ziemlich Bange.

Lautes Getrampel rüttelte den Blauhaarigen aus seinen Gedanken. Den Klang der Schritte kannte er nur allzu gut.

/Hilary…/ dachte er sich und vergrub sich genervt unter seiner Decke. Daichi neben ihm schnarchte weiter vor sich hin, als wäre es ein ganz normaler Tag. Doch heute würden sie zur Weltmeisterschaft aufbrechen, die in vier Wochen in Moskau stattfinden würde. Davor standen noch eine Reihe Qualifikationen quer über den ganzen Erdball an, bei denen sie zumindest Anwesend sein mussten.

„Aufstehen ihr Schnarchnasen!" Hilarys Stimme holte ihn erneut in die Realität zurück und dazugehörige Person stand in der Schiebetür zu seinem Zimmer, welches er sich seit mehr als einem Jahr nun mit Daichi teilte, welcher mittlerweile zu so etwas wie seinem kleinen Bruder mutiert war. Was seinen echten, größeren Bruder anging, hatte Tyson absolut keine Ahnung, was dieser gerade tat. Aber vermutlich würde er im ungünstigsten Moment wieder auftauchen und sich wichtigmachen.

„Tyson, was sitzt du da so tagträumend in deinem Bett? Steh endlich auf! In zwei Stunden müssen wir am Flughafen sein und ich will nicht, dass Raika schon am ersten Tag schlecht von uns denkt!" Seine Teamkollegin trat ein und zog dem kleinen Rotschopf auf dem Boden die Decke weg, was normalerweise zum Wecken reichte. Da Tyson bereits halbwach zu sein schien, musste sie ihn jedenfalls nicht auch noch wach bekommen, was sich bei diesem um einiges schwerer darstellte.

„Ja, bin ja schon wach. Wenn du aus meinem Zimmer gehen würdest, könnte ich mich auch anziehen. Um Daichi kümmere ich mich schon. Du könntest mir ja Frühstück machen!" schlug Tyson vor und grinste Hilary verschlafen an, genau wissend, dass er bei so etwas auf taube Ohren stieß.

„Vergiss es Ty! Das machst du dir mal schön selbst. Wir werden in etwas mehr als einer Stunde abgeholt, also zieh dich an."

„Hä?" Das war seine einzige Antwort. Hatte er mal wieder was falsch verstanden oder hatte sich der Zeitplan geändert, ohne dass er es mitbekommen hatte, was ja schon nicht das erste Mal dann gewesen wäre. Gut, wenn er noch duschen wollte, musste er sich beeilen. Eine Stunde war für ihn zwar viel, weil er es gewohnt war, sich innerhalb von Minuten fertig zu machen, um nicht zu spät zum Training zu erscheinen, aber normalerweise war da auch Daichi schon aufgestanden, sodass er sich das Bad nicht teilen musste.

Also stand er auf, verpasste dem Rothaar einen leichten Tritt gegen die Seite, was reichen sollte und suchte sich aus dem Schrank seine Sachen. Hilary verzog sich aus dem Zimmer und ließ die Jungs machen. Sie setzte sich in die Küche und machte sich einen Tee. Tysons Großvater gesellte sich zu ihr.

„Na, geht's heute wieder los? Ich bin mal gespannt, wie es dieses Jahr ablaufen wird. Irgendwas war ja immer verkehrt. Vor allem frage ich mich, ob es Kai dieses Jahr endlich einmal bis zum Ende mit euch aushält." Den letzteren Teil hatte er eher scherzhaft gemeint, doch Hilary schluckte etwas schwer. Mr. Granger war nicht der einzige gewesen, der diesen Gedanken gehabt hatte. Daichi hatte beim Training auch schon des Öfteren solche Sprüche losgelassen, wofür er immer sofort Strafrunden laufen musste, da Kai meistens genau daneben gestanden hatte.

Doch wenn eben dieser nicht da gewesen war, kam es doch manchmal zu einer richtigen Diskussion diesbezüglich. Am Ende hatten sich drei Fronten gebildet: Daichi war der Meinung, dass Kai wieder verschwinden würde, Tyson vertraute ihm hingegen und Kenny und Hilary hielten sich daraus, da man Kais Verhalten ohnehin nicht einschätzen konnte und wollten deshalb keine Meinung abgeben. Außerdem hofften beide, dass die Anwesenheit von seiner Mutter ihm im Thema „Team verlassen" eine Schranke setzten würde, die er hoffentlich nicht allzu leicht überwinden konnte. Immerhin war ein Ersatzspieler pro Team notwendig und Kenny hatte keine Lust, diese Rolle zu übernehmen.

„Nun ja, ich denke, es wird dieses Jahr etwas ruhiger. Immerhin muss jeden Team einen volljährigen Betreuer haben, der auf das Team aufpasst. Das wird bei uns sicherlich interessant. Wie Mr. Dickenson nur auf Kais Mutter gekommen ist, ist mir aber ein Rätsel." Den Rest hatte sie gemurmelt. war etwas betrübt gewesen, dass er selber nicht gefragt worden ist, die Rolle des Betreuers zu übernehmen, da er nur allzu gern seinem Enkel und dessen „kleinen Bruder" auf die Finger geschaut hätte.

Keine zehn Minuten war der erste Krach zu hören.

„Der Streit um das Bad." Stöhnte Hilary auf und ließ den Kopf hängen. Sie hatte geahnt, dass es daran scheitern würde und hatte vorsichtshalber den offiziellen Zeitplan für Tyson und Daichi etwas kürzer geplant, um noch ausreichend Puffer zu haben. Sie ahnte, dass sie diesen unbedingt brauchen würde.

Weitere fünf Minuten später war Daichi der erste, der in die Küche geschlurft kam, Missmutig daher grummelnd machte er sich was zum Frühstück und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Hat er dich aus dem Bad gejagt?" fragte Mr. Granger, doch eigentlich brauchte er keine Antwort. Sie stand dem Rothaar ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Na das wird ja noch lustig…" seufzte Hilary und blies sich gelangweilt eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Erstaunlicherweise waren sie nur wenige Minuten zu spät. Jedenfalls nach Hilarys Zeitplan. Dadurch kamen sie genau rechtzeitig am Flughafen an. Zwischendurch hatten sie noch Kenny abgeholt, welcher mit seinem Laptop bewaffnet auf der Rückbank des Taxis zusammen mit Tyson und Daichi saß.

Auf dem Flughafen war es recht ruhig und nicht sehr viele Leute waren anwesend. Jedenfalls nicht an ihrem Gate. Bei den anderen Hallen des Flughafens von Tokio war sich Hilary nicht sicher, ob das dort ebenfalls der Fall war.

„Hatte Mr. Dickenson nicht geschrieben, dass wir mit einem Privatjet fliegen?" Daichi war hellauf begeistert gewesen, als sie diese Nachricht erhalten hatten. Scheinbar hatte der Chef einer Schwestergesellschaft der BBA seinen Jet zur Verfügung gestellt, um das ständige hin- und herreisen der drei asiatischen Teams, die an der Weltmeisterschaft teilnehmen würden, zu erleichtern.

„Ja, so scheint es zu sein. Wir sollten aber auf Kai und seine Mom warten." Antwortete Kenny und schaute sich um. Augenblicke später erschien Kai mit seinem Seemannssack über der Schulter in der Halle und stellte sich zu ihnen, drehte sich jedoch zum Eingang um. Ihm entfuhr ein genervtes Brummen. Am Eingang stand Raika, mit dem kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm, und verabschiedete sich mit einem langen Kuss von einen schwarzhaarigem Mann, der ganz elegant in Anzug gekleidet war.

„Ist das dein Dad?" Tyson konnte die Frage nicht unterdrücken. Die Distanz zum Eingang war zu groß, um Ähnlichkeiten ausmachen zu können, doch die herzliche Verabschiedung von seiner Frau und seinem kleinen Sohn stach so deutlich als Kontrast heraus.

Kai nickte nur als Antwort und hob kurz die Hand zum Abschied, als ihm sein Vater winkte, bevor er die Halle wieder verließ. Raika ließ den Jungen auf den Boden und stupste ihn am Rücken an, worauf er lachend auf Kai zulief und sich an dessen Hose klammerte. Kai schien das nicht einmal zu merken.

„Gut, ihr seid schon alle da. Ich hatte gedacht, dass ihr später kommen würdet, aber meine Erwartungen von Hilary wurden übertroffen." Raika grinste und stellte ihren Koffer zu den anderen des Teams.

„Oh, bin ich etwa so berüchtigt?" Hilary fühlte sich wahrhaft geschmeichelt.

„Na ja, berüchtigt nicht, aber ein bisschen bekommt man doch schon mit von eurem Teamleben. Vor allem, wenn man weiß, wie man Kai ausquetschen kann." Sie grinste den Grauhaarigen an und tätschelte ihm kurz die Schulter, was Kai ein leichtes Knurren entlockte.

„Gut gelaunt wie immer. Egal, wollen wir? Dann können wir eher los; der Jet blockiert nur die anderen Flieger." Sie schnappte sich wieder ihren Koffer und ging auf einen der Schalter zu, um sich um das Check-In zu kümmern.

Nur zwanzig Minuten später saßen alle in einem geräumigen Privatjet, der ohne weiteres Platz für 50 Personen bot. Die Bezeichnung Privatjet stimmte daher irgendwie nicht, da allgemein diese Art von Flugvehikeln eher für noch weniger Leute Platz bot. Die Maschine, in der sie momentan saßen, war eher eine auf mehr Platz und Komfort umgebaute kleine Linienmaschine.

„Das nenne ich mal geräumig. Sonst sind wir immer ganz normal mit Linienflügen von A nach B gekommen." Tyson schaute sich staunend um und setzte sich auf einen der Sitze, die im vorderen Bereich um kleine Tische angeordnet waren. Weiter hinten hatte man dann lange Seitenbänke und sogar eine Bar.

„Welcher Firmenchef stellt so einen Jet der Schwestergesellschaft zur Verfügung?" Kenny hatte sich ebenfalls hingesetzt und freute sich über eine funktionierende Internetverbindung im Flugzeug.

„Mein Mann. Er braucht ihn im Moment nicht und ehe das gute Stück auf dem Airport verstaubt, kann er genauso gut von Nutzen sein." Antwortete Raika und verfrachtete den kleineren ihrer Söhne auf einen Platz der Sitzecke gegenüber von Tyson.

„Oh, der gehört euch?" Daichi setzte sich neben Tyson und blickte neugierig zu Raika. Ihm war Frau Hiwatari weitaus angenehmer als Kai, da sie offensichtlich wesentlich kommunikativer war als ihr großer Sohn. Das schien auch Hilary zu merken.

„Oh, wie heißt eigentlich der Kleine? Kai hat uns nichts erzählt." Fragte sie und setzte sich neben Kenny, warf aber Kai einen enttäuschten Blick zu, da sie den Kleinen wirklich süß fand.

„Ja, der Jet ist noch ein Überbleibsel von meinem zum Glück verstorbenem Schwiegervater. Und der Kleine ist schon groß genug, das selber zu beantworten. Nur leider etwas schüchtern Fremden gegenüber. Von wem er das nur hat…"Das ‚zum Glück' hatte sie eher geflüstert, sodass es in ihrer Antwort gut untergegangen war, doch der kurze Seitenblick zu Kai, der sich gerade auf den Platz gegenüber seinem kleinen Bruder setzte, brachte alle zum Lachen.

„Also, wie heißt du denn? Ich bin Hilary!" fragte sie den Jungen und beugte sich lächelnd über ihren Sitz. Oh wie sie Kinder doch liebte! Vor allem wenn sie noch so klein und unschuldig waren.

„Ich heiße Gregor und bin drei Jahre alt!" antwortete er und lächelte stolz. Seine wilden schwarzen Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht, was Hilary unweigerlich an Kai erinnerte.

„Charakterlich haben die beiden ja keine Ähnlichkeit." meinte Tyson und kassierte einen bösen Blick seines Leaders, den er nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte.

„Na ja, kommt ganz auf die Situation an." Raika schaute wissend zu Kai, der daraufhin stur aus dem Fenster schaute. Tyson konnte jedoch mit dieser Antwort rein gar nichts anfangen.

„Wie sind sie eigentlich mit Kai verwandt? Sie sehen mir ein wenig jung aus, um seine Mutter zu sein." Kenny schaute von seinem Laptop auf und kratze sich am Kopf, da seine Frage etwas indiskret war.

„Oh, ich bin nur seine Stiefmutter. Gregor ist somit auch nur sein Halbbruder. Nach Voltaires Tod ist Kai zu uns gezogen, weil er ja noch nicht volljährig ist." Raika schien jedoch kein Problem zu haben, auf so unhöfliche Fragen zu antworteten und hatte fast augenblicklich geantwortet. Kenny war doch überrascht, dass sie so offen und unbefangen war. Er fragte sich insgeheim, wie das Zusammenleben von zwei so offensichtlich gegensätzlichen Charakteren wie Kai und seiner Mutter unter einem Dach zustande gebracht werden konnte. Bei den täglichen Auseinandersetzungen, die er vermutete, wäre es sicherlich kein friedliches Familienleben.

„In der Tat bin ich noch jung genug, um theoretisch seine große Schwester zu sein. Zwischen uns liegen nur zwölf Jahre." Sie lächelte und schnallte Gregor sowie sich selbst fest, denn sie würden vermutlich bald abheben; die Triebwerke liefen bereits an. Genau in diesem Moment kam auch die Durchsage des Piloten, der ihnen die üblichen Information zur Bordsicherheit und den Flugbedingungen durchgab. Nach Anweisung schnallten sich auch die BladeBreakers alle an und nur wenige Augenblicke später setzte sich das Flugzeug in Bewegung.

Kaum hatte das Flugzeug Flughöhe erreicht und der Pilot das Abschnallen erlaubt, machten es sich die BladeBreakers gemütlich. Kenny untersuchte noch einmal die Blades von Tyson und Daichi auf Mängel, während die beiden bladelosen Jungs sich stritten, wer von ihnen nun der bessere Blader war. Hilary versuchte verzweifelt, ihren Streit einigermaßen zu beruhigen, doch scheiterte kläglich. Sie wurde jedoch abgelenkt, als Raika etwas in ihrer Tasche suchte, die sie als Handgepäck mitgenommen hatte. Nach kurzem Wühlen holte sie ein buntes Kinderbuch hervor und hielt es Gregor hin, der es freudestrahlend annahm und aufschlug. Zielsicher suchte er in dem recht dicken Buch die richtige Seite heraus und stand auf. Raika beobachtete das ganze erst interessiert, fing jedoch an, laut zu lachen, als der Kleine seinen Sitz verließ.

„Raika, was ist?" fragte Hilary verwundert. Auch die Jungs hatten in ihrer Handlung angehalten und schauten nun zur gegenüberliegenden Sitzecke.

„Gut aufpassen!" antwortete Raika nur und zeigte mit einem vielsagendem Blick auf Gregor, der sich mit dem großen Buch in der Hand an ihr vorbei quetschte und um den Tisch auf Kais Seite zusteuerte. Raika hatte erst vermutet, dass ihr kleiner Sohn wollte, dass SIE ihm aus dem Buch vorlas. Aber als er aufgestanden war, hatte sie gewusst, worauf der Kleine aus war. Gregor stand nun vor Kai, welcher immer noch aus dem Fenster starrte und seinen kleinen Bruder total ignorierte.

„Kai?" fragte Gregor mit seiner hellen Stimme, bekam jedoch keine Reaktion. Also noch mal.

„Kai~?" Nun zog er den Namen quengelnd in die Länge und wippte etwas auf der Stelle herum. Jedoch traf auch das auf taube Ohren. Tyson unterdrückte ein Prusten. Die Versuche des Kleinen, Kais Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen, waren ja fast schon bemitleidenswert. Gregor fand das Ganze scheinbar auch nicht nett. Er zog eine Schnute und holte seine stärkste Waffe raus. Er setzte einen Schmollmund auf, machte ganz große Augen und verpasste seiner Stimme einen flehenden Ton.

„Onii-chan?" Kinder waren ja so berechnend, auch schon in diesem Alter. Sie wussten genau wie sie bei wem an ihr Ziel kamen. Das hatte auch Kai gerade zu spüren bekommen. Er seufzte, schloss kurz die Augen und drehte den Kopf zu seinem Bruder. Der Anblick war so herzzerreißend; da hätte jeder normale Mensch sofort ohne Bedenken nachgegeben. Vor allem Frauen waren für so etwas sehr empfänglich. Zu seinem Glück war er keines von Beidem, was ihm eine etwas überlegende Position verlieh. Gregor stand vor ihm, das Buch zu ihm emporhaltend, mit Schmollmund und Dackelblick. Normal hätte jeder andere jetzt schon aufgegeben. Aber auch Kai war menschlich genug, um bei manchen Sachen bestechlich zu sein und er hatte leider eine Schwäche dafür entwickelt, mit „Onii-chan" angesprochen zu werden. Jedenfalls bei seinem kleinen Bruder, weshalb er sich diese Schwäche auch zugestand. Wenn er nicht einmal eine einzige Regung zeigen würde, hätte man ihn nun wirklich als absolut gefühllos abstempeln können. Und das war er nun wirklich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht mehr.

Er seufzte noch mal, dann hob er seinen kleinen Bruder auf seinen Schoss und nahm ihm das Buch ab.

„Oh nein…" noch ein resigniertes Seufzen, denn was ihm da sein Bruder vor die Nase gesetzt hatte, war nun wirklich eine Gemeinheit. Raika lachte schon wieder, oder eher noch? Während der ganzen Bettelei von Gregor hatte sie feixend in ihrem Sitz gesessen und das Prozedere erheitert beobachtet. Jetzt war sie erneut in Lachen eingefallen, weil sie ganz genau wusste, wie sehr er dieser Art von Lektüre aus dem Weg ging.

„So kannst du jedenfalls deine Aussprache verbessern!" grinste sie Kai an und warf einen belustigten Blick zu den BladeBreakers, die dem ganzen gerade etwas ungläubig gefolgt waren.

„Wieso Aussprache?" fragte Daichi verwirrt und verstand gar nichts mehr.

„Weil das Deutsch ist und Deutsch leider nun wirklich keine leichte Sprache ist." Antwortete Kai mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und schaute über Gregors Schulter hinweg in das Buch. Noch bevor einer der BladeBreakers fragen konnte, erklärte Raika kurz die Umstände:

„Ich bin Deutsche und erziehe den Kleinen zweisprachig. Daher hat er auch deutsche Bücher und das ist auch der Grund, warum sich Kai mit der deutschen Sprache abmüht. Aber er macht sich wirklich ganz gut. Kein Wunder bei seinem sprachlichen Talent."

„Ah, sie sind Deutsche? Das erklärt natürlich ihr Aussehen und ihre stattliche Größe. Aber wie sind sie nach Japan gekommen und vor allem: wie haben sie da ausgerechnet Kais Vater kennen gelernt?" Hilarys Neugierde war unübertroffen und sie schämte sich schon fast dafür. Als sie jedoch einen kurzen Blick in Tysons Gesicht warf, verschwand dieses Gefühl wieder zum größten Teil: Tyson schien vor Neugierde fast zu platzen.

„Neugierig seid ihr überhaupt gar nicht, oder?" Raika zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, bevor sie mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln auf den Lippen anfing, zu erklären.

„Nachdem ich mit der Schule fertig war, musste ich mich entscheiden, wo ich studieren wollte. Es kam zu einigen Problemen mit meinem damaligen Freund, der recht unkooperativ in dieser Hinsicht war. Ich entschied mich dann für die drastischste Variante, nahm das Studium hier in Tokyo an und kappte dabei alle Verbindungen zu meinen damaligen Freunden. Das Studium war mit einer Forschungsgruppe bei der BBA verbunden, wo ich dann auch Susumu, also Kais Vater kennen gelernt habe. Er war der Gruppenleiter. Ich hab fast drei Jahre gebraucht, um ihn rum zu bekommen. War ne ganz schöne Arbeit, muss ich schon sagen. Da weiß man, wo der familienbedingte Dickkopf herkommt." Sie warf einen kurzen scheelen Blick zu Kai, welcher sich mit der Aussprache des deutschen Textes recht gut machte, da der Text jetzt gerade kein literarisches Meisterwerk sondern schlicht ein Kinderbuch war. Angestrengt versuchte er dabei, seine Mutter einfach zu ignorieren; was ihm allerdings nicht gelang.

„Was heißt hier Dickkopf?" Langsam und mit einem deutlich drohenden Unterton wandte Kai sich an Raika und man sah ihm an, dass er schon jetzt mehr als nur genervt war. Tyson zog automatisch den Kopf ein; er kannte nur allzu gut diese Art seines Leaders. Raika zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und lächelte beseelt. Respekt schien sie scheinbar keinen vor Kai zu haben, geschweige denn Angst.

Hilary zog überrascht über dieses Verhalten die Augenbrauen hoch und die Jungs staunten nicht schlecht darüber. Für Tyson war es immer wieder ein Mysterium, wie es Menschen geben konnte, die nicht von Kais Art und Weise eingeschüchtert werden konnten.

Raika bemerkte seinen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Tja, ich kenne Kai wesentlich besser als ihr und vor allem kenne ich auch seine andere Seite." Und mit einem mysteriösem Lächeln holte sie aus ihrer Tasche ihren iPod raus, machte es sich in ihrem Sitz gemütlich, schloss die Augen und ließ den Flug im Halbschlaf über sich ergehen.


	3. Chapter 3

- China Ahoi!

„WOW!" entfuhr es Daichi und Tyson gleichzeitig, als sie das kleine traditionelle Häuschen betraten, dass sie während der Qualifikationsspiele in China bewohnen würden. Der China Tower war noch immer der Selbe, doch die Unterkünfte waren seit dem letzten Mal, als sie hier gewesen waren, umgestaltet worden. Die Teams waren nun in einer kleinen, extra dafür konzipierten Siedlung etwas weiter weg von den Fans und Touristen untergebracht, wo sie sich in Ruhe vorbereiten konnten. Es gab ein eigenes Ärztehaus und einen Baybladeteileladen in der Siedlung; Essen und Getränke gab es in einem Gemeinschaftshaus zur freien Verfügung.

Tyson und Daichi stürmten durch das Haus, um sich das beste Zimmer zu suchen. Insgesamt gab es drei Schlafräume, ein Wohnzimmer, eine Küche und ein Bad.

„Und schon sind sie weg, dabei hab ich die Aufteilung schon gemacht. Kenny, hättest du die Güte, den beiden ihr Zimmer zu zeigen? Ihr teilt euch Zimmer drei am Ende des Flurs. Ich und Hilary nehmen das vordere Zimmer und Kai geht mit Gregor in das kleine Zimmer dazwischen." Während sie sprach, deutete sie auf die jeweiligen Türen im Flur. Das Haus hatte nur ein Stockwerk, war dafür aber sehr lang gestreckt und lag direkt am Waldrand, welchen man durch die großen Wohnzimmerfenster sehen konnte.

Raika nahm ihr Gepäck und brachte es in ihr Zimmer. Hilary folgte ihr und legte ihren Koffer auf dem linken Bett ab.

„Du kommst mit mir, Kleiner." Kais Stimme war ganz leise und kaum zu verstehen gewesen, doch der recht sanft klingende Ton, der ihr anhaftete ließ Hilary herumfahren. Kai hatte Gregor, welcher seiner Mama automatisch hinterhergelaufen war, an der Hand genommen und zog ihn nun mit sanfter Gewalt auf den Flur zurück und in Richtung von ihrem Zimmer. Hilary starrte der Szene ungläubig hinterher.

„Süß, oder?" meinte Raika nur, bevor sie ihrer Zimmergenossin auf die Schulter klopfte und mit einem Stapel Sachen aus dem Zimmer verschwand. Augenscheinlich waren es Kindersachen für Gregor.

Hilary hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass diese WM einige interessante Sachen zu Tage fördern würde.

„Also Frau Aufpasserin, wie werden die nächsten Tage ablaufen?" Tyson saß auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und rutsche ungeduldig darauf hin und her. Nachdem sie alle ihre Sachen in die Zimmer gebracht hatten, hatten sie sich im Wohnzimmer zu einer Gruppenbesprechung getroffen. Tyson, Daichi, Kenny und Hilary quetschten sich auf das Sofa, Raika saß mit Gregor auf dem Schoß im Sessel und Kai stand vor dem großen Fenster und schaute hinaus. Es war bereits Nachmittag und es würde sich nicht mehr wirklich lohnen, zu trainieren. Das hatte Raika zumindest Kai eingeredet und er hatte nur ungern eingewilligt.

„Wir werden nachher beim Essen vermutlich die anderen Teams treffen, die an der asiatischen Qualifikation teilnehmen werden. Heißt vor allem die White Tigers und somit Ray, und ein ganz neues Team aus dem westasiatischen Raum, welches nur aus Mädchen besteht und ziemlich stark sein soll. Nach Mr. Dickensons Ansicht werden genau diese beiden Teams und wir die Quali gewinnen und somit gemeinsam weitereisen nach Amerika zu den dortigen Qualifikationen, an denen wir allerdings nicht teilnehmen müssen. Morgen beginnen dann früh um neun Uhr die letzten entscheidenden Vorrundenkämpfe und danach die Losung der Gruppen. Nachmittag haben die ausgewählten Teams dann noch Zeit zur Vorbereitung, bevor übermorgen dann die ersten Gruppenkämpfe stattfinden werden. Heißt im Klartext: Kai kann euch morgen den ganzen Tag noch durch die Gegend scheuchen beim Training während ich mich um die Organisation und die Eintragung für die Gruppenauswahl kümmere. Alles klar soweit?" Bei der Aussicht auf einen ganzen Tag nur Training waren die BladeBreakers auf der Couch nicht gerade vor Freude aufgesprungen, doch die Aufregung, dass die WM immer näher rückte, war doch zu spüren. Doch gerade war eine andere Information viel heißer diskutiert: das komplett weibliche Team.

„Wow, ich hoffe, da sind ein paar nette Mädels dabei." Meinte Tyson und grinste über das ganze Gesicht, was vermutlich so viel hieß wie ‚hoffentlich sind sie sexy'. Hilary war das nicht entgangen.

„Na ja, werden wir ja sehen. Ist ja nicht so, dass es gar keine Mädchen im Profi-Beybladesport gibt und dass diese alle schreckliche Zicken wären. Aber ein reines Mädchenteam ist schon was Besonderes."

„Ich hoffe, dass ich vorher von ihnen noch ein paar Informationen im Internet finden kann." kommentierte Kenny, der gerade seinen Laptop hochfuhr.

„Na ja, ich bin nicht sehr gespannt auf die. Wahrscheinlich ein Haufen großspuriger Ziegen, die nichts draufhaben!" Daichi verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und ließ sich nach hinten gegen die Lehne des Sofas fallen.

„Würde ich nicht sagen. Ich habe dir schon alles, was ich über sie gefunden habe, per Mail geschickt, Kenny. Ich hoffe, die Daten sind verwertbar. Sie nennen sich übrigens die ‚Black Flowers' und scheinen gerade in Indien und Pakistan ziemlich berüchtigte Bladerinnen zu sein. Und begehrte. Sie haben einen ziemlichen Berg an männlichen Fans und der wird sich durch die Teilnahme an der WM sicherlich nicht verkleinern." Raika schaute die Jungs, besonders Tyson, ernst an, da gerade der Blauhaarige gerade das Interesse am anderen Geschlecht gefunden zu haben schien.

„Als ob wir keine Fans hätten…" Raika drehte sich überrascht zu Kai, der soeben seit einer geschlagenen Stunde das erste Mal wieder etwas gesagt hatte. Allerdings auf Deutsch, so dass der Rest des Teams nichts verstanden hatte. Kurz musste die Deutsche überlegen, wie ihr großer Sohn das gemeint haben könnte. Sie fand nur eine schlüssige Antwort und ein kurzer Blick in Kais genervtes Gesicht bestätigte ihre Vermutung. Raika verkniff sich bei dem Gedanken an das Thema ‚Fans' ein Lachen.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?" Daichis Blick wanderte verwirrt zwischen Raika und Kai hin und her. Das war ihm eindeutig zu hoch! Seinen Sofanachbarn schien es da auch nicht besser zu gehen, immerhin hatte keiner von ihnen ein Wort verstanden und die seltsamen Blickwechsel erst recht nicht.

„Ach, nix besonderes. Kai hat mich nur daran erinnert, was für kranke Fans es gibt und was in deren Köpfen so alles schief gehen kann." Raika grinste. Das diese Aussage nun auch nicht viel weiter half, ignorierte sie.

„Wer von euch hat Hunger? Also ich bin dafür, dass wir uns zum Abendessen fertig machen und rüber ins Gemeinschaftszentrum gehen. Vielleicht sind ja auch die White Tigers schon da." Kaum hatte sie ihre Idee den anderen vorgeschlagen, stand Raika auch schon auf und verschwand in Richtung Bad. Gregor schaute sich kurz verwirrt um und blickte zu seinem großen Bruder, entschied sich jedoch dazu, seiner Mama hinterher zu gehen.

„Mama, warte!" Auch der kleine Hiwatari verschwand im Flur. Kai schüttelte den Kopf und löste sich von der Fensterbank, an die er sich angelehnt hatte.

„Na los, bewegt euch oder wollt ihr heute hungern?" Auf Kais ‚freundliche' Erinnerung hin sprangen Tyson und Daichi sofort vom Sofa auf und rannten mit einem leicht panischem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihrem Zimmer.

„Deren Lebensinhalt besteht echt zum Großteil einfach nur aus Essen oder?" murrte Hilary und erhob sich ebenfalls von der Couch.

„Du hast Schlafen vergessen…." wurde sie von Kai korrigiert, bevor auch er, mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen und ganz gemütlich dahintrottend, im Flur verschwand. Verwundert schauten ihm Kenny und Hilary hinterher. War er gerade zum Flur ‚geschlendert'?

Das Gemeinschaftszentrum war nicht sehr groß, doch es bot genügend Platz, um die hier versammelten Teams zusammen unterzubringen. Einige saßen schon an den langen Tischen und hatten Tabletts mit dampfendem Essen vor sich stehen. Die meisten waren zu viert: offensichtlich hatte man nur gerade so die minimale Teamgröße zusammenbekommen, die aus zwei Hauptkämpfern, einem Ersatzspieler und dem Betreuer bestand. Dadurch vielen die White Tigers sofort auf: durch ihre ungewöhnliche Zahl von fünf am Tisch sitzenden Personen. Sie saßen ganz hinten am letzten Tisch, direkt an der Fensterfront. Neben Ray saßen zu seiner Linken Lee und zu seiner Rechten Mao, die sich verdächtig unbefangen an Ray kuschelte. Den Dreien gegenüber saßen Kevin und dieser alte, kleine Opa, den Raika bereits auf einigen Bildern gesehen hatte. Wie hieß der doch gleich noch mal?

Auch Tyson hatte seinen ehemaligen Teamkollegen sofort gesehen und stand rufend und wild mit den Armen wedelnd im Gang.

„RAA-AAY!" Die extralaute und gedehnte Version von Rufen, die einem schon ab dem ersten Ton auf die Nerven ging. Raika blickte Tyson böse an und hielt ihm schlicht den Mund mit der Hand zu.

„Ich glaube, er hat dich auch so gehört." Auf der Stirn der Aufseherin schien sich eine kleine Ader pochend unter der Haut abzuzeichnen. Tyson hatte durch Zufall den zweiten, etwas temperamentvollen Hiwatari ausfindig machen können. An wen ihn nur diese Ader erinnerte….

Entschuldigend lächelnd wand er sich aus der Mundsperre und lief etwas zu zügig auf den Tisch von den White Tigers zu. Ihm war Kais Mutter nun doch nicht mehr so geheuer, wie am Anfang. Hilary blickte ihm Kopfschütteln hinterher.

„Jedenfalls hast du ihn ruhig bekommen." meinte Hilary anerkennend zu Raika gewandt.

„Oh, er sollte es sich nicht wagen, mich groß zu reizen. Das ist immer eine ganz schlechte Idee. Vor allem für Tyson." antwortete Raika und ging mit Gregor an der Hand auf die White Tigers zu.

„Warum?" Hilary war wirklich über diesen abrupten Charakterwechsel überrascht.

„Sie kann Tyson nicht leiden. Und Daichi nebenbei auch nicht." Auf Kais Lippen zeichnete sich eine seltsame Art von dezentem Lächeln ab, was Hilary, Kenny und Daichi einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Doch bevor jemand von den Dreien auch nur noch ansatzweise den Mund öffnen konnte, trottete auch schon Kai seiner Mutter hinterher. Immer noch so seltsam grinsend….

Ray war vom Tisch aufgestanden und hatte Tyson zur Begrüßung umarmt. Der Rest der White Tigers hatte es ihm gleich getan und waren nun in einen regen Informationsaustausch verwickelt, während auch die anderen Mitglieder sich bei der Gruppe um Ray und Tyson einfanden und nacheinander begrüßt wurden.

„Ah, sie müssen wahrscheinlich die Betreuerin dieses Kindergartens sein." Ray hatte sich lächelnd Raika zugewandt und zwinkerte Kai entschuldigend aus dem Augenwinkel zu, da er frecher weise dessen Bezeichnung für die BladeBreakers genutzt hatte. Man war nebenbei fließend ins Englische umgewechselt.

„Richtig erraten. Mein Name ist Raika Hiwatari. Schön euch alle persönlich kennen zu lernen." Stellte sie sich vor und bemerkte amüsiert die irritierten Blicke aufgrund ihres Nachnamens.

„Hiwatari? Sind sie mit Kai verwandt?" Lee blickte verwirrt zwischen Kai und seiner Mutter hin und her. Tyson, der die ganze Zeit über hibbelig neben Ray gestanden hatte, übernahm hier jedoch freudig den Part der Situationsaufklärung. Etwas übertrieben und wichtigtuerisch erklärte er die Umstände und gab seine eigenen noch recht mageren Informationen wieder. Raika stand stumm daneben. Gregor saß auf ihrem Arm und fing bereits langsam an zu quengeln. Der Flug hatte ihn Müde gemacht und Hunger hatte er auch noch.

„Ah, so ist das also. Dann musst du also Gregor sein!" Mao trat an Raika heran und musterte neugierig Kais kleinen Bruder. Dieser fand allerdings die vielen Menschen um ihn herum nicht allzu angenehm und versteckte sein Gesicht an Mamas Schulter.

„Naja, er ist so viele Menschen nicht gewohnt und wird vermutlich noch eine Weile brauchen, bis er sich eingelebt hat. Aber dann werdet ihr schon sehen, was für ein kleiner, kluger Junge er ist und wie er seinen Onii-chan in die Knie zwingt." Raika grinste Stolz und warf Kai einen viel sagenden Blick zu, worauf hin dieser sich mit einem empörten Schnaufen umwandte.

„Ach wirklich?" Ray war hellhörig geworden. Dass roch doch danach, dass seine alte Vermutung bezüglich Kai endlich bestätigt werden könnte.

„Ja, der Kleine hat ihn im Flugzeug zum Vorlesen überredet!" sagte Hilary." Aber mal nebenbei: wollen wir uns vielleicht nicht hinsetzen und wie geplant essen?" Der Vorschlag traf auf fast ganz allgemeine Begeisterung, Kai ließ sich wie immer nichts anmerken, und man teilte sich den langen Tisch. Tyson und Daichi waren gleich zum Buffet gerannt und häuften Unmengen Essen auf ihre Teller.

„Ganz wie in alten Zeiten!" Ray war wirklich glücklich und vermisste irgendwo die Zeiten, als er noch zu den BladeBreakers gehört hatte. Doch ein paar einschneidende Ereignisse banden ihn nun fest an sein altes Team. Liebevoll lächelnd wartete er auf Mao, die zusammen mit Hillary und Kenny zusammen zum Buffet aufmachte. Ihr Blick traf Rays und kurzerhand hackte sie sich bei ihm unter, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Gespräch mit Hilary zuwandte.

Raika war das ganz und gar nicht entgangen. Sie hatte sich mit Gregor auf dem Schoß bereits auf einen der Stühle gesetzt und blickte Ray und Mao hinterher.

„Nicht traurig sein, Großer." Aufmunternd klopfte sie Kai auf die Schultern, der ebenfalls was zu essen holen wollte. Abrupt blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. Sein vernichtender Blick traf Raika, die dümmlich grinste und den Blick einfach von sich abprallen ließ. Warum musste ausgerechnet SIE absolut immun gegen jegliche Art von Wutanfällen seinerseits sein? Kai pustete resignierend die Luft aus und ging wieder auf das Buffet zu. War ja klar, dass sie ihn nerven würde! Als ob er es sich nicht hätte denken können. Er wusste sogar ganz genau WARUM sie ihn so ärgerte. Doch das stellte sie sich so einfach vor…. Kai wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er fast mit Lee zusammengestoßen war. Gerade noch so konnte er den Kontakt verhindern, indem er geschickt auswich und sich an die Anrichte stellte. Lee blieb mit seinem beladenen Tablett stehen und drehte sich zu Kai um.

„Hey, was denn mit dir los?" Lee runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Also irgendwas hatte gerade bei Kai nicht gestimmt.

„Nichts." antwortete Kai schlicht und ignorierte ihn einfach. War ja klar gewesen, dass er von ihm keine gescheite Antwort erhalten würde. Unnahbar wie eh und je und da sollte er Tysons Erzählungen vom Flug Glauben schenken? Sicher nicht. Dass dieser Eisberg irgendwann mal auftauen würde, war absolut ausgeschlossen.

Von diesen Gedanken verärgert drehte sich Lee mit einem „Tz" wieder um und ging zurück zum Tisch. Kevin war bereits mit seinem und dem von ihrem ‚kleinen Opa' beladen am Tisch angekommen und hatte sich gerade hingesetzt. Irritiert blickte Lee jedoch zu Raika, die mit ihrem kleinen Sohn noch immer am Tisch saß und ihn mit kleinen Spielereien bei Laune hielt.

„Wollen sie gar nichts zu essen?" Lee stellte sein Tablett ab und nahm Platz. Lächelnd sah Raika zu ihm herüber und schüttelte den Kopf, sodass ihre wilden Locken hin und her schwangen.

„Doch, schon, aber wir werden netterweise bedient. Nicht war, Gregor?" Sie beugte sich zu dem Jungen runter, der ihr freudig entgegengrinste. Sie war fließend ins Japanische gewechselt, da Gregor ja nur einigermaßen Japanisch und Deutsch konnte.

„JA! Essen!" rief dieser glücklich und lehnte sich über den Tisch, um zum Büffet schauen zu können. Von dort kamen gerade Tyson und Daichi zurück und versuchten teilweise vergebens, Nichts von ihren überhäuften Tellern auf dem Weg zu verlieren.

„Also wirklich, Tyson, warum kannst du dich eigentlich nicht beherrschen? Du wirst dich nur wieder überfressen und außerdem machst du den ganzen Boden schmutzig!" Hilary hielt sich nicht davor zurück, ihren Teamkameraden quer durch den gesamten Speisesaal zurechtzuweisen und stand beinahe rauchend mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen am Büffet, den Blick starr auf Tysons Rücken geheftet. Tyson nahm eine Hand vom Tablett und kratze sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, wodurch jedoch sein Glas gefährlich ins Schwanken gerat. Nur gerade so konnte er es vor dem Absturz retten.

Raika beobachtete amüsiert, wie nach und nach alle sich an den Tisch setzten und mit dem Essen anfingen. Gregor wackelte ungeduldig hin und her, da alle um ihn herum bereits am Essen waren, nur er nicht. Und Raika wusste genau, dass ihr Sohn gewaltigen Hunger hatte.

„KAI!" Gregor legte sich mit ausgestreckten Armen über den Tisch. Kai war als Letzter vom Büffet zurückgekommen und hatte zwei Tabletts in den Händen. Ein genervtes Seufzen entfuhr ihm, als er seinen ungeduldigen Bruder sah.

„Du bist ja fast so schlimm wie Tyson." Ein strafender Blick genügte aber, um dass sich Gregor ordnungsgemäß auf den freien Stuhl neben seiner Mutter setzte, sodass Kai das Tablett vor ihn hinstellen konnte. Der kleine Teller sah nicht weniger Überladen aus wie der von Tyson, jedoch alles etwas sauberer aufeinander gehäuft.

„Danke schön, Großer!" Raika schaute kurz auf und lächelte, ließ ihren Blick jedoch sofort wieder Richtung Teller wandern, wo Gregor sich bereits mit den Stäbchen vom zweiten, größeren Teller bediente. Hastig schnappte sie sich das zweite Paar Stäbchen und ihren Teller, um überhaupt noch was vom Essen abzubekommen.

„Oh wie nett von dir, deiner Mutter und deinem Bruder was zu essen mitzubringen!" meinte Kevin spitz und es klang schon fast ein wenig sarkastisch. Kai zwang sich, diesen Unterton nicht zu hören. Er wollte nicht jetzt schon Ärger anzetteln, dazu würde es später vermutlich noch öfters kommen.

„Ich bin ja auch nur ein Mensch." Entgegnete er gespielt gelassen und begann selber zu essen. Die Anderen schauten ihn ein wenig verwirrt an, sagten jedoch nichts.

Raika hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue, schüttelte danach aber kaum merklich den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihr Essen. Einen Kommentar dazu verkniff sie sich. Jedenfalls noch, doch das würde sich bald ändern, wenn es so weiter geht.

Die bedrückte Stimmung änderte sich schlagartig, als die Tür des Speisesaals aufging. Die Meisten schauten auf und ein überraschtes Raunen erfüllte den Tisch. In der Tür standen drei junge Schönheiten begleitet von einem adrett gekleideten Herrn.


	4. Chapter 4

- Black Flowers!

„Die BladeBreakers und die White Tigers. Welch ein Vergnügen, euch kennen zu lernen. Wenn wir uns vorstellen dürften: wir sind die Black Flowers. Ich bin der Betreuer. Mein Name ist Thalim Shala." Die kleine Gruppe war an den Tisch der beiden essenden Teams herangetreten, voran ein in einen hellen Anzug gekleideter Mann mit dunkler Haut, schwarzen Haaren und deutlichem Akzent, scheinbar indischer Abstammung. Hinter ihm standen die drei Mädchen, alle scheinbar um die 16 Jahre alt. Das größte der Mädchen trat einen Schritt vor, direkt neben ihren Betreuer und schaute mit einem entzückenden Lächeln durch die Runde. Ihre langen violetten Haare waren gekonnt zu einem Knoten hochgesteckt und ihr sportlich-freizügiger Look betonte ihre makellose Figur.

„Mein Name ist Sura Katzaron. Ich bin die Leaderin des Teams. Die beiden Damen hinter mir sind Panti Garu…" sie deutete auf die Kleinste im Team, die mit ihren kurzen, dunkelgrünen Haaren und dem Punk-Look aus der Gruppe herausstach. „…und Elizabeth Mc Lloyd." Sura deutete auf das letzte Mädchen, das etwas unbeholfen dastand und an ihrem langen weißen Kleid herum zupfte. Sie war die einzige mit hellen Haaren im Team. Ihre goldenen Locken waren zu einem Zopf geflochten.

„Es ist eine große Ehre für uns, euch kennen zu lernen und an dieser Qualifikation teilnehmen zu können. Ich freue mich darauf, in den Endrunden gegen euch antreten zu dürfen." Die Leaderin des Teams hatte ihre kleine Ansprache beendet und lächelte immer noch strahlend in die Runde.

„Oh, auch uns ist es ein Vergnügen euch kennen zu lernen." Lee war aufgestanden und hielt ihr freundschaftlich die Hand entgegen. Er schien von der ersten Minute ihrer Anwesenheit von ihr fasziniert gewesen zu sein und musterte unauffällig ihren perfekten Körper.

Suras Lächeln hingegen verlor gleich ein wenig seines Charmes, doch sie gab ihm trotzdem die Hand. Für sie war es offensichtlich nur eine förmliche Notwendigkeit.

„Wir sind schon gespannt, wie ihr euch in der Qualifikation schlagen werdet!" Tyson war bereits wieder Feuer und Flamme für den kommenden Kampf und grinste siegessicher wie immer.

„Oh ja, es wird sicherlich interessant bereits in der Qualifikation gegen die amtierenden Weltmeister antreten zu dürfen." meinte Sura wieder etwas vergnügter und kam zum hinteren Teil des Tisches, an dem die BladeBreakers saßen. Ihr Blick blieb an Kai hängen, den sie kurz mit einem feinen Rotschimmer auf den Wangen von der Seite betrachtete, sich dann aber wieder Tyson zuwandte.

„Ich glaube, da muss ich dich vermutlich enttäuschen. Es dürfte ziemlich wahrscheinlich sein, dass wir alle als Favoriten an die Spitze der drei Gruppen gesetzt werden und somit nicht gegeneinander kämpfen werden, da jeweils das beste Team jeder Gruppe für die WM automatisch qualifiziert wird." Raika blickte Sura über den Rand ihres Glases hinweg an und beobachtete jede Regung von ihr. Das ganze Team war ihr mehr als suspekt. Soweit sie wusste, war Elizabeth die Tochter einer reichen englischen Familie in Indien und Sura mit ihren pakistanischen Wurzeln eine Art Magd für sie. Von ihrem öffentlichen Verhalten her könnte es genau anders herum sein: Sura war selbstbewusst, bewahrte stets ihre Haltung und redete sehr förmlich und leicht geschwollen während sich Elizabeth stark im Hintergrund hielt und man sie kaum bemerkte. Diese Panti war Inderin, mehr hatte sie nicht über sie herausfinden können, obwohl sie recht guten Zugriff auf die BBA-Datenbanken hatte. Und der Betreuer war der stellvertretende Chef der BBA in Indien, der sie höchstpersönlich begleitete. Soweit sie wusste ein unglaublicher Frauenheld.

„Meine Liebe, das wusste ich ja noch gar nicht. Ich danke ihnen für diese Information. Ich kenne die beiden Teams schon aus dem Fernsehen, doch sie sind mir gänzlich neu. Mit wem habe ich die Ehre?" Kaum hatte Raika daran gedacht, schon stand dieser Herr Shala neben ihr in einer leichten Verbeugung und musterte sie sehr deutlich. Dabei hatte sie nicht mal so eine schöne Figur. Schlank war sie ja noch nie gewesen. Misstrauisch senkte sie ihr Glas und stellte es wieder auf den Tisch. Dieses aufgesetzte Verhalten hasste sie wie die Pest und dazu dieser scheußliche indische Akzent in seinem Englisch; aber wenn er es so haben wollte, sollte er es auch bekommen. Raika setzte ihr überheblichstes Lächeln auf, das sie schaffte und antwortete in einem gelassenen, rechthaberischen Ton:

„Nun, wenn sie ihre Arbeit bei der BBA besser machen würden, hätten sie das gewusst, Herr Shala. Mein Name ist Raika Hiwatari und ich versichere ihnen: die Qualifikation wird das Einzige sein, was sie und ihr Team schaffen werden." Sagte sie in ihrem schönsten, akzentfreiem Englisch und ihr Lächeln verfinsterte sich schlagartig, dann drehte sich Raika um und kümmerte sich um Gregor, der vor lauter neuen, unverständlichen Menschen um ihn herum aus Versehen sein Essen über den Teller hinaus verteilt hatte.

„Oh, ich bitte sie, seien sie nicht so voreilig. Geben sie uns doch eine Chance, uns zu beweisen. Dann werden wir ja sehen, ob wir in der WM eine Chance auf Gewinnen haben oder nicht. Aufgrund ihres Namens nehme ich an, dass sie Kais Mutter sind, liege ich da richtig?" Shala ließ sich scheinbar nicht beirren und rückte Raika noch weiter auf die Pelle. Gut, das war genug, jetzt würde sie…

„Entschuldigen sie, aber meine Mutter hat kein Interesse an einer Konservation mit ihnen. Haben sie das verstanden?"…auf Kais neu entwickelten Familien-Beschützer-Instinkt vertrauen und ihn die Sache regeln lassen. Verwundert schaute Raika zu Kai rüber, dann lächelte sie dankbar. Kai währenddessen schaute Shala mit seinem typischen finsteren Blick an, so dass dieser doch den Kürzeren zog, seine Mädels nahm und sich einen Tisch ein Stück weiter niederließ.

„Musstest du sie so vergraulen? Sie waren doch ganz nett!" Tysons Protest traf bei Raika wie bei Kai auf taube Ohren.

„Also ich fand sie auch ganz nett. Vielleicht hätte ich dann einen Blick auf ihre Blades werfen können. Dann hätte ich schon mal eine Ahnung, welche Typen sie verwenden." Auch Kenny meldete Widerstand an, doch beiden war anzusehen, dass sie einfach nur vom Aussehen der drei Mädchen beeindruckt waren. Hilary und Daichi waren da weniger begeistert.

„Also dieses aufgesetzte Getue will ich mir nicht weiter anhören. Und wie dieser Kerl sich an Raika rangeschmissen hat. Dabei ist sie eine verheiratete Frau und Mutter!" empörte sich Hilary lautstark und schaufelte ihr Essen in sich rein.

„Danke für die Anteilnahme!" kam es amüsiert von Raika, die skeptisch auf Kais leeren Teller blickte und dann auf ihren schaute, der immer noch halb voll war.

„Warum bist du schon fertig?"

„Weil ich nicht die ganze Zeit rumgeschwafelt habe." Kai stützte gelangweilt den Kopf auf den Händen auf.

„Was machen wir eigentlich nach dem Essen?" nuschelte Daichi gerade noch verständlich mit vollem Mund.

„Also ich muss noch ein wenig arbeiten und der Kleine muss in die Badewanne. Was ihr heut macht, ist mir reichlich egal." Diesen Kommentar hätte sie lieber nicht sagen sollen, denn Tyson machte sofort Pläne mit den anderen Jungs, die drei Mädels vom neuen Team besser kennen zu lernen.

„Wenn ihr die Mädels aufreißen wollt, könnt ihr das ja gerne machen. Mao, wollen wir irgendwas zusammen machen?" Hilary wandte sich an die Pinkhaarige, die sofort begeistert bei der Sache war.

Das Essen war daraus hinausgelaufen, dass die meisten Jungs zusammen mit den Blade Flowers zusammen die Umgebung rings um das Dorf erkunden gegangen sind. Meister Tao, der Begleiter der White Tigers, hat sich ins Haus verabschiedet, Hilary und Mao sind ebenfalls verschwunden.

„Kann ich mit zu euch kommen? Sonst hab ich nichts weiter zu tun…" meinte Ray und schaute lächelnd zu Kai, Gregory und Raika, die die einzigen waren, die noch übrig waren.

„Klar, kein Problem. Wie gesagt, ich muss noch arbeiten, also könnt ihr euch um Gregor kümmern." Raika nahm den Kleinen an der Hand und lief zum Haus zurück, dicht gefolgt von Kai und Ray.

„Das ist also deine Mutter. Sie ist ziemlich nett." meinte Ray und versuchte es so nebensächlich wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

„Ah." war die einzige Antwort von Kai.

„Meine Güte, du machst sogar jetzt noch so ein Geheimnis um deine Familie, wo wir doch ohnehin fast alles wissen? Außerdem kannst du mir vertrauen, wir sind doch Freunde." Ray seufzte und schaute Kai beleidigt an. Es war ihm schon immer ein Rätsel gewesen, warum sein ehemaliger Leader so ein großes Mysterium um seine Familie und so ziemlich alles über sich selbst macht.

„Du weißt, dass ich einfach ungern rede." kam nun doch endlich eine etwas bessere Antwort.

„Ach und warum? Schaden tut es dir nicht."

„Ich weiß."

„Also: WARUM?" Ray wollte nicht nachgeben. Normalerweise hätte er jetzt aufgehört, doch Kai schien heute irgendwie anders zu sein als sonst und das wollte er einfach ausnutzen.

„Weil er sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen kann, deshalb." antwortete Raika an Kais Stelle und blieb stehen, sodass die beiden Jungs aufschließen konnten. Ray schaute irritiert.

„Er ist schlicht und ergreifend verklemmt. Es hat mich mehr als ein Jahr intensivste Nervenmassage gekostet um Kai jedenfalls in seinen eigenen vier Wänden etwas lockerer zu bekommen. Und ich war dabei nicht gerade zurückhaltend, immerhin bin ich seine Mutter und sein Machogetue stört mich rein gar nicht." erklärte die Deutsche munter drauf los und blickte immer wieder vielsagend von Ray zu Kai.

„Ach wirklich? Wie weit aufgetaut ist er denn zu Hause?" Jetzt war Rays ungeheure Neugierde erwacht. Wenn er es nicht aus Kai rausbekam, dann aus seiner Mutter!

„Also ich weiß ja nicht wie oft du ihn schon Lachen gesehen hast. Ich darf dieses Wunder der Natur doch recht oft miterleben." Ein breites Grinsen zierte Raikas Gesicht, während Kai neben ihr ziemlich genervt dreinschaute.

„Oh, also kann er tatsächlich lachen? Ich hab ihn ja schon lächeln gesehen, aber Lachen ist dann ja doch noch was anderes." grinste Ray zurück und war sichtlich erstaunt über diese Information.

Kai schnaufte genervt und schaltete auf Durchzug.

Am anderen Ende der Stadt beim China Tower saßen die restlichen Mitglieder der BladeBreakers und der White Tigers zusammen mit den Blade Flowers in einem Café und unterhielten sich. Oder eher: die Jungs flirteten die Mädchen an.

„Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?" fragte Lee Sura. Diese pustete genervt eine lose Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und schien langsam am Ende ihrer Kräfte zu sein.

„Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist rot."

„Wo wohnst du?" Nun war auch Kevin so dreist, Sura direkt eine Frage zu stellen. Bis jetzt hatte er sich der recht dominanten Leaderin gegenüber zurückgehalten und lieber die anderen beiden Mädchen mit seinen Fragen gelöchert.

„Ich lebe in Delhi, Indien. Meine Familie ist schon seit Generationen bei Ellys Eltern angestellt. Unser Haus steht auf ihrem Grundstück, somit sind wir beide miteinander aufgewachsen." Überraschte Blicke wanderten zwischen Sura und Elizabeth hin und her.

„Bist du reich oder so?" fragte Tyson neugierig an Elizabeth gerichtet. Er hatte so die Vermutung, dass seine Annahme der Wahrheit entspricht. Mit reichen Leuten kannte er sich immerhin mittlerweile aus beziehungsweise kannte er genügend von denen persönlich. Man nehme seinen Teamleader. Der galt nach seinem Wissen zu den zehn reichsten Jugendlichen Japans.

„Ehm, ja, meine Eltern entstammen einer alten englischen Adelsfamilie aus der indischen Kolonialzeit. Bis heute haben wir sehr große Ländereien und mein Vater leitet eine angesehene IT-Firma." antwortete Elizabeth schüchtern aber dennoch sehr förmlich. Darauf ging ein Raunen durch die Runde, nur Sura schaute abschätzig zu Elizabeth, während Panti unbeteiligt in ihrem Tee rumrührte. Dabei wurde sie aufmerksam von Daichi beobachtet, der das ganze Geflirte um ihn herum nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Doch diese Panti hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt, da sie einfach nicht in das Bild des Teams hereinpasste. Alle wirkten so förmlich und hochgestochen, immer fein angezogen. Sie trug hingegen dunkle Sachen, Nietengürtel und Ketten. Und sie hatte bis jetzt noch kein Wort gesprochen.

„Fast wie Kai irgendwie." raunte ihm Kenny ins Ohr, der Daichis skeptisches Mustern bemerkt hatte.

„Ja, hab ich mir auch gedacht. Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie die besten Blade-Fähigkeiten im Team hat." schwallte dieser rum, um in aller erster Linie klug zu klingen. Aber er hatte wirklich ein seltsames Gefühl, was diese Panti anging.

„Ich weiß was du meinst." Kenny nickte zustimmend und setzte zu einer Hypothese seinerseits an, als er von Tyson gestört wurde.

„Hey, was flüstert ihr beiden da drüben?"

„Nichts was dich angeht, du unfähiger Mädchenschwarm!" Daichi streckte ihm frech die Zunge heraus und stand dann auf.

„Wo willst du hin?" rief Lee ihm hinterher, doch Daichi schien es zu ignorieren und lief einfach weiter.

„Warum ist er denn jetzt schon wieder abgehauen?" Tyson seufzte, und ließ das Thema Daichi damit fallen. Die Mädels waren interessanter.

„Also, wie seid ihr nochmal zusammengekommen?"

Kenny seufzte nur bei diesem abrupten Themenwechsel und schlürfte an seinem Tee. Das würde noch ein sehr langer Abend werden.

Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, Daichi hinterher zu gehen und diesem Verhör zu entgehen, aber dann entschieden auch seine Hormone sich für die Informationen über die Mädels. Stellvertretend für sein Gehirn versteht sich. Das wurde in solchen Fällen kurzerhand abgestellt.


	5. Chapter 5

– Badespaß mit Gregor

Gerade eben waren sie vom Essen zurückgekommen. Die Jungs hatten sich auf das Sofa gesetzt, oder eher Ray und Kai haben sich hingesetzt und Gregor hatte sich auf sie gestürzt um mit Kai zu kuscheln. Genervt schaute er zu Gregor auf seinem Schoß runter, während dieser breit grinsend zu ihm hinauf schaute.

„Der kleine kann einen ganz schön um den Finger wickeln oder?" meinte Ray stichelnd und blickte neugierig Kai von der Seite an.

„Allerdings. Es ist fast nicht auszuhalten." bedauerte Kai und seufzte.

„Aber nur fast oder wie?" lachte Ray und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

Raika setze sich an den Esstisch, wo ihr Laptop bereits hochgefahren auf sie wartete, und checkte ihre Mails, nur um dann entrüstet feststellen zu dürfen, dass ihre geschätzten Kommilitonen von der Uni es nicht auf die Reihe gebracht hatten, ihr die Unterlagen zu schicken.

„Ich glaub es nicht! Diese Idioten! Kaum ist man mal nicht da, schon legen sie sich auf die faule Haut und machen nichts mehr!" fluchte Raika lauthals durch das kleine Haus und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit der drei Jungs auf dem Sofa auf sich.

„Was ist denn passiert?" irritiert über diesen Wutausbruch drehte sich Ray auf dem Sofa so, dass er Raika anschauen konnte.

„Wie du vielleicht mitbekommen hast, bin ich noch Studentin. Und im Moment arbeite ich an meiner Abschlussarbeit. Damit ich während meiner Fehlzeit auch weiter daran arbeiten kann, müssen mir meine Teammitglieder regelmäßig die Testergebnisse und Analysen zuschicken, damit ich meine Theorien ausarbeiten kann. Aber nein, die faulen Hunde bringen es ja nicht zu Stande, mir das Zeugs zu schicken." ihrer Kehle entwich ein genervtes Knurren, dann griff sie beherzt zum Handy und suchte die entsprechenden Nummern raus. Dann verabschiedete sie sich zum Telefonieren nach draußen. Trotzdem hörte man noch Teile ihres Gezeters bis ins Haus.

„Was studiert deine Mom eigentlich?" fragte Ray und drehte sich wieder zu Kai.

„Eigentlich Biologie, aber ihre Arbeit ist ziemlich fächerübergreifend. Eigentlich hat es ziemlich viel mit Physik zu tun. Und mit unseren BitBeasts." erklärte Kai und piekte nebenbei Gregor die ganze Zeit in die Seiten, welcher jedes Mal lachend zusammenzuckte.

„Mit unseren BitBeasts? Wie ist sie denn darauf gekommen? Ich mein als Biologiestudentin." Ray war sichtlich irritiert. Für ihn war Drigger bis jetzt nichts anderes als ein guter Freund und nützlicher Partner im Kampf gegen andere Blader.

„Wie wird sie wohl auf BitBeasts gekommen sein? Kaum dass ich bei ihnen eingezogen war, hat sie mich auf Händen und Knien angefleht, ihr einmal Dranzer in Aktion zu zeigen. Sie hat nämlich einen ziemlichen Fantasy-Tick. Auf jeden Fall war sie tierisch begeistert davon und dann fing sie an, über die BitBeasts Vermutungen aufzustellen. Vor allem wo sie her kommen und wie sie in unserer Welt erscheinen können. Natürlich auch warum sie nur von bestimmten Leuten gesehen werden können. Mittlerweile hat sie da sich schon zur Expertin gemausert. Das Ganze ist ziemlich kompliziert und untersteht noch der Geheimhaltung. Allerdings müssen ich und mein Dad immer als Versuchskaninchen herhalten."

Ray hatte Kais Erklärung aufmerksam zugehört und alles mit wachsendem Interesse verfolgt. Er hatte die Sache mit den BitBeasts noch nie wissenschaftlich betrachtet. Doch jetzt machte das alles Sinn. Natürlich mussten die BitBeasts ja auch irgendwo her kommen und ihre Kräfte von irgendwo her beziehen. Dass man dass alles untersuchen konnte, wunderte ihn allerdings schon. Aber wie Kai es gesagt hatte: so lang Raika mit ihrer Arbeit noch nicht fertig war, würde sie vermutlich nichts darüber preisgeben. Daher konzentrierte er sich mit seinem Verhör lieber auf ein anderes Thema, was ihn ebenfalls irritierte.

„Dein Dad kann auch bladen?" Eben. Soweit Ray wusste, verstanden sich Kai und sein Vater nicht, beziehungsweise hegte Kai einen ziemlichen Groll gegen seinen Vater, weil dieser ihn und seine leibliche Mutter allein gelassen hatte, als Kai noch ein Kind gewesen war. Dass Kai bei seinem Vater und seiner Stiefmutter lebte musste doch heißen, dass sie sich irgendwie wieder vertragen hatten. Oder zumindest sich vertrugen. Dass sie dann zusammen Versuchskaninchen spielen mussten, deutete ebenfalls darauf hin. Obwohl sie das auch getrennt konnten, wie Ray in dem Moment gerade auffiel.

„Ja, schon. Er hat mehr oder weniger den modernen Bladesport geschaffen, indem er mit der Produktion von Einzelteilen anfing. Da ist es ja logisch, dass er auch die Praxis beherrscht. Jedenfalls auf der Hobbyebene. Ihm geht es mehr um das Technische." Kai hatte bei seiner kleinen Erklärung aufgehört Gregor zu ärgern und dieser schaute nun seinen großen Bruder mit großen Augen an, immerhin redete dieser über ihren Vater!

„Was ist mit _Papa_?" Bei „Papa" benutze der Kleine das deutsche Wort, weil er das einfach toller fand.

„Nichts, schon gut." beruhigte Kai seinen kleinen Bruder und knuffte ihn leicht in die Seiten, worauf dieser quietschend zusammenzuckte.

„Du hast deinen kleinen Bruder wirklich ziemlich gern oder?" Ray konnte nicht anders als grinsen, weil dieses Bild einfach zu niedlich war: der große, sonst so kühle und verschlossene Kai kümmerte sich rührend und liebevoll, wenn auch ein wenig verklemmt( in der Hinsicht hatte Raika wirklich hundertprozentig recht) um seinen kleinen Halbbruder. Rays Grinsen verbreiterte sich noch weiter als er den leichten, Kai offensichtlich sehr peinlichen Rotschimmer auf den Wangen eben diesem sah.

„Du hast dich wirklich verändert Kai!" lachte Ray und klopfte seinem ehemaligen Teamleader beruhigend auf die Schulter.

„Warum?" fragte dieser, auch wenn er die Antwort eigentlich schon wusste: er war normal geworden. Er hatte es geschafft, sich ein ganz normales Leben aufzubauen. Er lebte mit seiner Familie zusammen. Natürlich hatte er sich verändert. Und langsam gewöhnte er sich daran, auch andere Menschen in seinem Umfeld an diesen Veränderungen Teil haben zu lassen.

Rays Antwort auf seine Frage war nicht ganz so tiefgründig:

„Naja, du hast wieder deine Ohrringe drin. Und du ziehst ganz normale Klamotten an. Und seit wann lässt du deine Kriegsbemalung eigentlich weg?" Ray hatte das mit der Kriegsbemalung wirklich erst in diesem Moment realisiert, wo das doch das Offensichtlichste war. Eigentlich hatte er es ja sogar schon von Tyson gewusst, aber es ihm nicht geglaubt und danach vergessen.

„Seit einem Jahr. Eigentlich ziemlich direkt nach der letzten Weltmeisterschaft. Ist dir das wirklich erst gerade aufgefallen?!" Über diesen Umstand irritiert starrte Kai Ray direkt ins Gesicht. Er konnte sich noch gut an Tysons Reaktion auf das neue Erscheinungsbild des Silberhaarigen erinnern: dieser war total schockiert in die Luft gesprungen und hatte angefangen zu schreien und unverständliches Zeug über den Weltuntergang zu reden. Gut, wir reden hier von Tyson, doch dass Ray erst so spät die Veränderung aufgefallen war, war schon sehr seltsam.

Diesem war dieser Umstand ziemlich peinlich und er rieb sich nervös den Hinterkopf und schaute dabei auf seinen Schoß.

„Wasn hier los?" Raika war gerade wieder reingekommen und schaute die beiden jungen Männer auf dem Sofa verwundert an.

„Ray hat gerade meinen veränderten Modegeschmack festgestellt." antwortete Kai trocken und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück.

„Ahja, gut. Öhm, könntest du vielleicht nachher noch mit Gregor baden gehen und ihn dann ins Bett bringen? Ich muss jetzt noch einiges machen; wir haben überraschend zusätzliches Material bekommen, was ich auswerten muss. Das wird ziemlich lang dauern. Wär echt lieb von dir, Großer." Raika schaute Kai mit großen Bettelaugen an und lächelte breit. Gefragter seufzte nur genervt und nickte zur Bestätigung.

„Danke schön!" Und schon war sie auf und davon in ihr Zimmer, kam jedoch gleich wieder mit jeder Menge Schreibutensilien und Unterlagen wieder raus und setzte sich an ihren Laptop.

„Oh, du machst ja sogar richtige Babysitter aufgaben, kaum zu glauben." stichelte Ray und grinste Kai an.

„Ja, manchmal schon. Und die heutige werde ich gleich auch in Angriff nehmen, ist immerhin schon gleich um acht. Bettzeit. Also wenn es dich nicht stört, eine halbe Stunde zu warten." Noch während er sprach war Kai aufgestanden, hatte Gregor neben Ray auf das Sofa gesetzt und war in Richtung Bad gegangen.

„Au ja, baden! Baden, baden, baden mit Onii-chan!" freute sich Gregor und hüpfte aufgeregt auf dem Sofa herum.

„Nein, nein, kein Problem. Kümmer du dich ruhig nur um deinen Bruder, ich schau dir gespannt dabei zu." antwortete Ray und heftete seinen Blick auf Kai, der ziemlich routiniert aussehend vom Bad, wo die Wanne sich langsam füllte, zu seinem und Gregors Zimmer ging. Ein paar Minuten später kam er wieder raus, bewaffnet mit Handtüchern, frischen Klamotten und Shampoo.

„Du bleibst deinen Worten ja echt treu." meinte Kai als er gerade erneut aus dem Bad kam um Gregor zu holen.

„Natürlich, was hast du denn erwartet? Es ist einfach zu ungewohnt dich so…führsorglich zu sehen, als sich das freiwillig entgehen zu lassen." Ray musste bei diesen Worten breit grinsen. In der Tat war es ziemlich komisch, Kai so normal zu erleben. Wie ein ganz normaler Teenager halt.

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass du nicht auch noch mit ins Bad kommen willst. Wir sind zwar Freunde, aber soweit geht's nun auch wieder nicht." Argwöhnisch blickte Kai Ray an, während er Gregor auf den Arm nahm. Vom Esstisch war nur ein unterdrücktes Prusten zu hören, woraufhin sich die drei Jungs eben in diese Richtung drehten. Gregor grinste breit, Ray schaute verwundert aus der Wäsche und Kai versuchte seine Mutter mit seinen Blicken zu zerstückeln. Besagte Mutter drehte sich um, immer noch versuchend ihr Grinsen zu unterdrücken und winkte den Jungs zu.

„Hey ihr drei. Lasst euch nicht stören. Ich hab nichts gemacht, okay?" nuschelte sie daher und drehte sich wieder ihrem Laptop zu, um sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren, was sich nun noch schwieriger darstellte als zuvor. Warum musste Ray auch so einen Schwachsinn labern? War ja nicht auszuhalten. Vielleicht sollte sie denen doch verklickern, dass sie Yaoi-Fan war und man in ihrer Nähe lieber keine mehrdeutigen Bemerkungen machen sollte. Oder lieber nicht, sonst wird die ganze Reise zu langweilig. Außerdem werden die das noch früh genug bemerken.

„Warum hat sie gerade gelacht?" flüsterte Ray an Kai gewandt, Raika immer noch mit einem Auge misstrauisch aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtend.

„Ach nichts Besonderes. Macht sie öfters. Vermutlich hat sie nur was Witziges im falschen Moment gelesen. Ignorier sie einfach." Man merkte, dass Kai gerade auf 180 war und man konnte schon förmlich die Rauchwolken aus seinem Kopf aufsteigen sehen. Die bösen Blicke, die er seiner Mutter noch immer zuwarf, waren ebenfalls nicht zu übersehen.

„Ich geh jetzt mit Gregor baden. bis dann." Und schon war er im Bad verschwunden.

Eigentlich hatte Ray damit gerechnet, dass er nun mindestens eine halbe Stunde Zeit hatte, über Gott und die Welt nachzudenken. Oder eher über Kais Lebenswandel und die kommende Weltmeisterschaft. Doch das Klicken der sich öffnenden Haustür riss ihn schon nach ganzen zwei Minuten ruhigem Nachdenkens aus eben gedachten Gedanken.

„Ah, Ray, hier bist du also. Wir hatten uns schon gewundert, wo du bist." rief Hillary fröhlich in das Wohnzimmer hinein, während sie sich die Schuhe auszog, dicht gefolgt von Mao.

„Na, hattet ihr Spaß?" fragte er im Gegenzug.

„Ja, wir haben uns die Stadt angeschaut. Wirklich echt schön, alles viel Moderner als letztes Jahr. Und was hast du so gemacht?" Mao war mit ihren Schuhen schneller als Hillary und ging lächelnd auf Ray zu. Nur gerade so konnte Hillary den flüchtigen Kuss der Beiden sehen, den sie sich zur Begrüßung gegeben hatten.

„Ihr seid zusammen?!" Schockiert hatte Hillary mitten in ihrer Bewegung angehalten und starrte die beiden total überrascht.

„War dir das nicht aufgefallen? Das hat man doch im ersten Moment schon gemerkt." kam es nüchtern von Raika, die sich kurz umgedreht hatte, um die beiden Mädchen zu begrüßen.

„Was? Das ist dir echt aufgefallen? Also mir nicht, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber schön für euch beide, ich freu mich für euch. Wo sind eigentlich Kai und Gregor?" fragte Hillary, um von der Pärchen-Geschichte abzulenken. Sie mochte das Thema nicht sonderlich gern, weil sie selber immer noch Single war und keinerlei Erfahrung mit Männern hatte. Außer es ging darum, sie durch die Gegend zu jagen, aber das war nicht gerade förderlich.

„Sind zusammen Baden. Raika hat zu viel zu tun, so musste Kai das Baden übernehmen." Auf Rays Gesicht schlich sich wieder ein Grinsen bei dem Gedanken an Kais Bruder-Fetisch.

„Kai mit Gregor in der Badewanne?" Verblüfft schaute Mao ihren Freund an und musste sich erst einmal hinsetzen.

„Das meinst du doch wohl nicht ernst oder?" fragte dann auch Hillary und gesellte sich zu den Beiden aufs Sofa.

„Doch, ist es. Nebenbei ist das nicht mal groß selten. Kai kümmert sich eigentlich ziemlich gern um den Kleinen, auch wenn er das nicht gern zugibt." Um Raikas Lippen bildete sich bei diesen Worten ein fieses Grinsen. Sie liebte es, über Kais Privatleben zu reden, genau wissend, dass er das wie die Pest hasste.

„Du weißt schon, dass ich dich hier drin hören kann oder?" kam der genervt klingende Kommentar aus dem Bad, worauf hin Raikas Grinsen noch breiter wurde.

„Klar, deswegen hab ichs ja auch gesagt." meinte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme, damit es dieses Mal nicht bis ins Bad hörbar war.

„Das ist echt gemein. Wenn das bei euch daheim immer so ist kann ich nachvollziehen, dass Kai bis jetzt nie darüber gesprochen hat." Hillary fand es recht seltsam, dass Raika als Kais Mutter, wenn auch nur Stiefmutter, ihn so schikanierte.

„Ach der kann das ab. Hat schon schlimmeres hinter sich." Raika zuckte nur mit den Schultern und drehte sich wieder in Richtung Laptop, als auf einmal ihr Handy anfing zu klingeln. Genervt nahm sie es in die Hand und schaute auf das Display, um zu schauen, wer da anrief. Mit einem Schlag schlug ihr Gesichtsausdruck dann in Verblüfftheit um, als sie den Namen sah.

„Ja hallo, warum rufst du denn auf meinem Handy an?" fragte sie frei raus in fließendem Englisch.

„Ach, ja klar, der is grad mit Gregor in der Badewanne. Hat sein Handy vermutlich im Zimmer vergessen. Wart kurz, ich reich dich mal weiter." Mit einem breiten Grinsen stand Raika auf, das Handy immer noch am Ohr und ging zum Bad. Ohne Anzuklopfen machte sie die Tür auf und marschierte rein.

„Hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen und gibs her." maulte Kai und griff nach dem ihm hingehaltenen Handy, was zu seinem Glück aber die anderen nicht sehen konnten, da die Badezimmertür außerhalb der Sichtweite vom Sofa war.

Als Raika wieder aus dem Bad kam, wurde sie von drei Auren der Neugierde förmlich erschlagen.

„Meine Güte, er ist mein Sohn, ich darf ihn nackt sehn!" verteidigte sie sich und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Was, nein, das meinten wir nicht….Bitte was? NACKT?!" entfuhr es Hillary und ihre Augen nahmen gefühlte Tellergröße an.

„Ehm ja, für gewöhnlich badet man nackt. Also so handhaben wir das bei uns in der Familie." Langsam irritierte Raika das ganze schon. Das sie Hillary so aus der Reserve locken konnte mit so einer nebensächlichen Bemerkung.

„Ehm ja, aber er ist immerhin schon 17! Regt er sich nicht auf?" Selbst Ray war das doch sehr suspekt. Selbst er würde sich über so etwas Aufregen! In dem Alter war das doch nicht mehr normal. Obwohl Kais Leben und er selbst ja noch nie wirklich normal waren…

„Oh, ich hab ihn schon bei ganz anderen Sachen erwischt. Da ist das hier harmlos." Wieder schlich sich so ein böses Grinsen auf Raikas Gesicht, was Ray einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken und böse Vorahnungen bescherte.

„Andere Sachen?" riefen Hillary und Mao fast synchron.

„Keine Hintergrundinformationen. Da müsst ihr ihn schon selber fragen. Das ist selbst mir zu gefährlich."

„Und mit wem telefoniert er da?"

„Das ist sogar noch gefährlicher. Daher schweige ich auch dazu und begebe mich wieder an meine Arbeit." Verschmitzt lächelnd setzte sich Raika wieder an den Tisch, fühlte sich aber stark beobachtet.

Mao gab das Starren als erstes auf und seufzte.

„Also ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass es wieder mal Zeit für die Weltmeisterschaft ist."

„Ja stimmt, Es ist jetzt schon das vierte Mal für uns. Ganz schöne Leistung. Vor allem der Themensprung." stichelte Ray.

„Ray~!" Und schon stürzte sich Mao wütend auf ihn. Hillary brachte sich auf einen der Sessel in Sicherheit und lachte Ray aus, der weiter von Mao verhauen wurde.

Ein paar Meter weiter im Bad seufzte Kai nur genervt.

„Was ist?" drang die Frage aus dem Handy.

„Ach nicht, die sind alle nur mal wieder so wie sie immer sind: laut und nervig." antwortete Kai und massierte sich mit der freien Hand die Schläfen.

„Komm, du wirst die vier Wochen auch noch durchhalten." kam es aufmunternd aus der anderen Leitung.

„Hoff ich mal….Oi, Gregor, hör auf, auf mir rumzuhopsen!" Kai hielt seinen Bruder an der Schulter fest und blickte ihn ermahnend an. Wie immer saß dieser auf seinen Beinen, doch durch das rumhüpfen neigte er gerade dazu, zu weit nach oben zu rutschen, was Kai ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Noch weniger gefiel ihm das Lachen seines Gesprächspartners.

„Klappe da drüben." nuschelte Kai und zog beleidigt einen Schmollmund.

„Oh, tut mir aber so leid."

„Dein Mitleid kannst du dir sonst wo hinstecken." Eben. Geheucheltes Mitleid konnte er noch weniger leiden als echtes Mitleid.

„Dazu sag ich lieber mal nichts." Und da war wieder dieses nervige Lachen.

„Ich hasse dich." Kai wusste, dass das nicht ernst gemeint war. Jedenfalls nicht so doll ernst. Sein Gesprächspartner zum Glück auch, denn es kam nur ein „Ich dich auch." als Antwort, bevor dieser sich weiter einen ablachte. Kai ignorierte das einfach und genoss einfach die vertraute Stimme. So wie er es jeden Abend tat.

„Kai?" kam die leise Frage aus dem Handy.

„Ja?" Er hatte sich gerade gemütlich zurückgelehnt, da Gregor endlich aufgehört hatte, ihn in fast peinliche Situationen zu bringen.

„Ich liebe dich." Kurz riss Kai die Augen verblüfft auf, bevor sich ein weiches Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte.

„Ich dich auch."


	6. Chapter 6

- Massage

Genervt, verspannt und angepisst vom Feinsten ließ sich Raika mit einer kalten Wasserflasche in der Hand auf eine Bank fallen. Bis jetzt war der Tag stressig gewesen: Anträge ausfüllen, das Team eintragen, Telefonate führen. Halt die ganzen organisatorischen Dinge erledigen, die sie so tun musste. Doch das Schlimmste daran waren nicht die Berge von Formalitäten sondern der Stalker, der hinter ihr her war. Nun ja, ein richtiger Stalker war Thalim Shala nun nicht, doch der Betreuer der Blade Flowers nutzte jede Gelegenheit, um sie anzugraben. Und von diesen Gelegenheiten gab es viele, da er scheinbar nur darauf zu warten schien, dass sie an der nächsten Antragstelle ankam, bevor auch er dort „zufällig" eintraf. Natürlich immer beteuernd, was für ein „Glücklicher Zufall" es sei und das das Schicksal sein muss.

So ein Gewäsch.

Raika hatte ihn immer betont freundlich abgewiesen und ignoriert und war schlussendlich mehr oder weniger vor ihm geflüchtet, um ihre Ruhe zu haben, aber sie vermutete, dass das nicht das Ende war.

Und als hätte der Teufel ihre Gedanken gelesen, erschien Shala auch schon in ihrem Blickfeld.

/Okay, was nun? Wegrennen ist zu offensichtlich. Aber ich will nicht mit ihm reden. Wo sind nur die ritterlichen Helden, die den Maiden in Nöten zu Hilfe eilen? Wo ist Kai schon wieder?!/ Natürlich erhörte sie nun kein höheres Wesen und schickte ihr jemanden zur Hilfe. Natürlich, wäre auch zu schön gewesen. Deprimiert seufzend nahm sie einen langen Schluck aus ihrer Wasserflasche und machte sich innerlich auf die Konfrontation mit Shala bereit. Konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, dem Kerl klar zu machen, dass man nichts von ihm wollte…

„Ach, welch erneuter Zufall! Da treffen wir uns ja schon wieder!" ertönte es auch schon fröhlich neben ihr.

Warum hatte Raika eigentlich die Augen wieder geöffnet? Sie hätte sich ja auch einfach tot stellen können. Obwohl, das hätte er bestimmt für eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung ausgenutzt. Igitt!

Bei diesem Gedanken lief ihr ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken und sie schüttelte unweigerlich den Kopf, um wieder zurück auf das eigentliche Thema zu kommen und nicht ihrem viel zu fantasievollem Kopfkino zu erliegen.

„Herr Shala, ich bitte Sie aufrichtig: LASSEN SIE MICH IN RUHE ODER ICH ZEIGE SIE WEGEN STALKENS AN!" Raikas Gesichtsausdruck glich der einer Furie. Sie hatte ihn an diesem Tag schon oft genug abgewiesen, aber scheinbar war das zum einen Ohr hinein und zum anderen Ohr wieder heraus geflogen zu sein. Daher hoffte sie, dass diese, nun, etwas offensivere Taktik mehr Erfolg aufzeigen würde.

„Aber meine liebe Frau Hiwatari, ich verfolge sie doch nicht!" verteidigte sich Shala mit einem breiten, höflichem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, doch Raika konnte es in seinen Augen sehen, dass er da nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß war.

„Ach ja? Das sind aber viele Zufälle. Zu viele für meinen Geschmack. Lassen sie mich in Zukunft in Ruhe oder sie werden Ihr blaues Wunder erleben! Ich möchte nicht auf juristische oder gar firmeninterne Verbindungen zurückgreifen." Ihr drohender Blick bohrte sich förmlich in Shalas, der etwas irritiert einen Schritt rückwärtsging.

„Firmeninterne Verbindungen?" fragte er verunsichert, was seinen scheußlichen Akzent noch stärker hervorhob.

„Sagen wir, ich bin per-du mit dem jetzigen wie auch dem zukünftigen Präsidenten der BBA." Raikas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem hinterhältigen, fast schon machtgeilen Lächeln, als sie den nun doch offensichtlich eingeschüchterten Shala vor sich stehen sah. Wie sie es sich gedacht hatte, hing dieser doch sehr an seiner Position, und diese nun so in Gefahr zu sehen, ließ ihn scheinbar ziemlich schlucken.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst, drehte sie sich um und ging zurück in Richtung Wohnhaus.

„Ich hoffe für sie, dass sie mich verstanden haben, Shala." Damit war die Angelegenheit für Raika erledigt. Vorerst.

„Boah, ich kann net mehr. Dieser Shala is die reinste Nervensäge!" Raika ließ sich entnervt auf die Veranda fallen, welche das Wohnzimmer mit dem Garten verband. Es war früher Nachmittag und Tyson hielt gerade ein Trainingsmatch gegen Daichi ab, Hillary feuerte sie an, Kenny dokumentierte den Kampf mit seinem Laptop, Kai beobachtete das Match einfach so und Gregory spielte gelassen mit ein paar Spielzeugautos am Ende der Veranda.

„Sieht das nicht genauso aus wie bei dir hinterm Dojo aus, Tyson?" Sie hatte mal ein Foto von Tysons Garten gesehen und der Garten hier erinnerte sie doch ziemlich daran.

„Ja es sieht so aus und nebenbei redest du gerade Deutsch." antwortete ihr Kai und löste sich aus dem Schatten des Baumes, an den er sich angelehnt hatte um Tyson beim Training zuzusehen.

„Oh, sorry." Ein verlegenes Lächeln und einmal tief durchatmen und schon war der Stress des Tages und Shala vergessen und sie wieder nahtlos ins Japanische gewechselt.

„Nebenbei ein scheußliches Deutsch. Woher hast du diesen grässlichen Mischakzent nochmal?" Kai war zu Raika gegangen, vorbei an seinem ihm verwundert hinterherblickenden Teamkollegen, und hatte sich neben seine Mutter auf die Stufen der Veranda gesetzt. Nun schaute er sie von der Seite an mit diesem unverwechselbaren kecken Gesichtsausdruck und diesem kaum sichtbarem Schmunzeln um die Lippen.

Raika war klar, dass er sie aufziehen wollte, immerhin wusste er ganz genau warum sie so einen komischen Dialekt im Deutschen hatte und das sie diesen nicht gerade leiden konnte.

Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen, kniff diese dabei misstrauisch zusammen und schnaufte ihren Sohn einmal an, bevor sie sich wieder grinsend von ihm abwandte, um sich nach hinten auf ihre Arme abzustützen und die Sonne zu genießen.

„Solltet ihr nicht eigentlich trainieren?" maunzte sie den Rest des Teams an, der angesichts dieser Szenerie wie angewurzelt in ihrem Tun innegehalten hatte und die Beiden beobachtet hatte.

„Ehm…" Verlegen kratzte sich Tyson am Hinterkopf, bevor er sich wieder Daichi zuwandte und diesem zu einem neuen Match aufforderte, welches auch gleich begeistert angenommen wurde. Kenny vertiefte sich wieder in die Daten auf seinem Laptop und Hillary versuchte sich krampfhaft nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie die Beiden immer noch aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete.

„Also hast du heute schon trainiert? Und ich meine offiziell. Nicht dein kleines Geheimtraining, was du jeden Morgen abhältst bevor die anderen aufstehen." Natürlich war Raika nicht entgangen, dass sie immer noch beobachtet werden und war wieder ins Deutsche gewechselt. Nun hatte sie den Kopf schief gelegt und schaute Kai ernst an, doch weiterhin mit diesem schiefen Lächeln im Gesicht, so als würde sie etwas quälen.

„Ja, ich hab die beiden Hohlköpfe zweimal fertig gemacht und sie dreimal ums Haus gejagt." meinte er ebenfalls in Deutsch.

„Zufrieden?" fragte er und zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Du weißt, dass ich nicht will, dass du so ein Mysterium um dein Training und dein Leben machst. Jedenfalls nicht vor deinen Teamkollegen. Immerhin sind sie deine Freunde. Aber du hast immer noch deinen unglaublichen Dickkopf, auch wenn es sich mittlerweile gebessert hat. Also überanstreng dich einfach nicht, ok?" Ihr Lächeln wurde aufrichtiger und sanfter, doch Kai konnte nur ein Grummeln von sich geben. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. In ALLEN Punkten. Er seufzte kurz auf und streckte sich danach ausgiebig, weil er eigentlich wieder aufstehen wollte um Tyson noch einmal in den Hintern zu treten. Er hatte gewusst, dass sein Rücken verspannt war, doch es zog unverhofft stark, weshalb sich ein kurzes Schmerzzucken auf seinem Gesicht zeigte. Nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch Raika hatte es mitbekommen.

„Verspannt?" Kai lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, so lasziv und unheilschwanger wie Raika dieses Wort aussprach. Und dazu noch dieses gehässige Grinsen…

Kai nickte nur ergeben und stand auf, nur um ganz auf die Veranda zu gehen. Zwischendurch hatte er sich noch sein Top ausgezogen und ihm waren dabei bestimmt nicht Raikas anerkennende und sehnsüchtige Blicke entgangen, weshalb er nur genervt mit den Augen rollte und sich flach auf den Bauch legte. Raika raffte sich, überflutet mit Euphorie und so neu motiviert, auf und ließ sich ohne auch nur einem Anzeichen von Scharm oder Unbehagen auf Kais Hintern nieder und dehnte sich mit einem lauten Knacken die Finger. Ihr Grinsen wurde immer breiter und die Vorfreude stand ihr buchstäblich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Das nächste, was man hörte, war ein sehr lautes, schmerzhaftes Hissen von Kai, weshalb die anderen den Kopf wieder Richtung Veranda drehten, woraufhin sie alle beinahe ohnmächtig umgefallen wären- nun ja nicht ganz, nur Hillary; Kenny hatte sein Gesicht sofort wieder hinter seinem Laptop versteckt um seine errötenden Wangen zu verstecken; Tyson klappte entsetzt der Mund auf und Daichi stand genervt da, weil sein Matchpartner wieder einmal abgelenkt worden war.

„Hubs, sorry. Geht's wieder?" Gespielt besorgt beugte sich Raika zu Kais Gesicht hinunter.

„Schon gut, schon gut, ist ja nicht so, dass ich das nicht von dir gewöhnt wäre. Außerdem tut es am Anfang nun mal weh." Kai bereute seine Wortwahl genau in dem Moment, indem er Raikas ersticktes Lachen hörte bzw. die davon herrührenden Erschütterungen auf seinem Rücken. Genervt und über sich selbst frustriert donnerte er seine Stirn gegen die Holzlatten der Veranda während er darauf wartete, dass sich seine Mutter wieder ein bekam.

„OKAY, was läuft bei euch beiden da?" Tyson hielt es nicht mehr aus und musste jetzt einfach fragen. Das Ganze war einfach viel zu seltsam. Kai ließ sich da einfach so massieren und zudem hatte er bei seiner Mutter einen scheinbar ziemlich schlimmen Lachanfall verursacht, denn die bekam sich schon seit ein paar Minuten nicht mehr ein und wischte sich nun zum x-ten Mal die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

„Nich-Nichts, wirklich. Er war nu….nur verspannt und da massiere ich ihn halt und er hat…" allein der Gedanke an Kais verhauener Formulierung ließ sie in neue Lachanfälle verfallen" …hat sich einfach blöd ausgedrückt." langsam hatte Raika sich wieder beruhigt und Tyson und Co. davon überzeugt, dass zwischen den Beiden nichts ungewöhnliches passiert sei. Kai hatte geschwiegen.

„Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht, nicht wahr?" raunte sie ihm ins Ohr, bevor sie sich wieder aufrichtete, um ihn weiter zu massieren. Diesmal jedoch etwas sanfter, da ja jetzt ohnehin die gröbsten Verspannungen raus waren.

„Was mir Absicht?" fragte er und legte den Kopf schief, so dass er sie aus dem Augenwinkel sehen konnte.

„Alles heute." Ihr vielsagender Blick ließ Kai verstehen. Eine ganze Zeit lang herrschte Ruhe zwischen ihnen, man hörte nur Tysons und Daichis Gezanke und Hillarys Zwischenrufe, um die Kampfhähne wieder auseinander zu bekommen.

„Ach ja, ich muss heute Abend nicht arbeiten. Wenn du willst kannst du den Laptop haben."

„Wozu?" Argwöhnisch blickte er wieder zu ihr hoch.

„Videokonferenz?" meinte sie nur und grinste breit, bevor sie Kai noch einen ordentlichen Klaps auf den Rücken gab, aufstand und zu Gregory ging, um sich um ihn zu kümmern.


	7. Chapter 7

Der gestrige Trainingstag war entspannend und friedlich gewesen im Vergleich mit dem jetzigen. Am Vormittag war die Gruppenauslosung bekannt gegeben worden und wie Raika es schon vermutet hatte waren die BladeBreakers, die WhiteTigers und die BladeFlowers alle in einer eigenen Gruppe und würden sich somit in dieser Qualifikation nicht gegenüberstehen- zur Bestürzung aller. Die Fans wie auch die Teams waren alle darüber niedergeschlagen; einzig und allein die Hiwataris schien das nicht zu stören.

„Aber das ist ungerecht. Ich will wissen, wie gut sie sind!" maulte Tyson zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tag. Sie saßen in einer der vielen Hallen, in denen die Rundenkämpfe abgehalten wurden. Die gesamte Halle war überfüllt mit Teams, an jeder der acht Bays wurden Kämpfe ausgetragen, immer genauestens beobachtet von Schiedsrichtern.

Kenny war irgendwo zwischen den Hallen unterwegs und spionierte mit seinem Laptop die anderen Teams aus, vorzugsweise die anderen beiden Favoriten, denn diese waren natürlich am gefährlichsten für die BladeBreakers.

„Ich weiß, aber ich sage dir noch einmal, für den Fall das du es noch immer nicht verstanden hast, warum ihr nicht aufeinander treffen dürft: So bleibt die Spannung für die Weltmeisterschaft bestehen!" konterte Hilary nun ebenfalls zum wiederholtem Male und schien langsam die Nerven zu verlieren. In der Halle war es viel zu eng für so viele Leute und es war dadurch extrem stickig. Hinzu kamen die in Zentral China nicht gerade geringen sommerlichen Temperaturen.

„Jaja, ich versteh es ja! Aber trotzdem!" Tyson setzte erneut zum Protest an, wurde aber von einem mahnendem Blick seitens Kai daran gehindert. Auch ihrem Leader ging das ganze Prozedere hier an die Nerven. Zu viele Leute, zu viel Lärm, das Klima und dann noch die Kämpfe, die zwar nicht durch ihren Schwierigkeitsgrad ins Gewicht fielen, doch ihre Häufigkeit machte sich bei diesen Umständen umso deutlicher bemerkbar.

„Beruhigt euch wieder, gleich ist ohnehin Mittagspause. Dann können wir jedenfalls mal sehen was Kenny für Informationen für uns erbeuten konnte. Und wir kommen hier endlich mal raus. Ist ja schrecklich hier drinnen!" Raikas Blick glitt sehnsüchtig zur großen Wanduhr, die ihr verriet, dass sie es noch weitere zwanzig Minuten hier drinnen aushalten mussten.

Während des Vormittags hatten sie schon einige Teams aus der Qualifikation geworfen, doch wirklich viel tun, außer anwesend sein und den anderen Teams beim Kämpfen zuschauen konnten sie nicht- immerhin waren die meisten der Teams nicht mal gut genug um eine halbe Minute gegen sie in der Bay zu bestehen. Doch jetzt gegen Mittag lichtete sich das Feld langsam und in den drei Qualifikationsgruppen hatte sich die Anzahl der teilnehmenden Teams bereits um die Hälfte verkleinert. Aber es waren die asiatischen Qualifikationen: der weltgrößte Kontinent besaß auch die meisten Teams und somit waren immer noch mehr als fünfzig Teams im Rennen. Nur die besten vierundzwanzig dieser fünfzig Teams würden morgen in den offiziellen Rundenkämpfen um die drei heiß begehrten ersten Plätze der drei Gruppen kämpfen und somit auch zum ersten Mal vor Publikum kämpfen. Die heutigen Kämpfe wurden zwar aufgezeichnet und man konnte sie sich im Fernsehen, doch durch die Kürze der meisten Kämpfe war dies nicht unbedingt sehr spannend.

Was auch Tyson nicht gerade für sehr spannend hielt, wie den gesamten Rest der Gruppenkämpfe.

„Ich hab mir das ganz anders vorgestellt. Letztes Jahr war das noch alles…irgendwie spannender. Was haben die mit der Qualifikation gemacht?" Tyson sah ziemlich demotiviert am Esstisch und schaufelte seine Mahlzeit eher desinteressiert in sich rein, was sehr untypisch für den Weltmeister war. Am Ende hatten sie es immerhin doch bis zur Mittagspause durchgehalten und konnten sich nun draußen auf der Terrasse der Mensa an der frischen Luft und dem Sonnenschein ergötzen. Aber die Lautstärke war geblieben.

„Ja, durch den kompletten Zusammenbruch der BBA letztes Jahr musste alles innerhalb eines Jahres wieder aufgebaut und wieder neu strukturiert werden. BEGA hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, die BBA nach deren Aufkauf komplett von innen zu zerstören. Keine Schöne Sache sag ich euch. Auf jeden Fall musste die BBA ihre Zentralsteuerung abtreten, um den Wiederaufbau schneller gestalten zu können. So konnten sich die einzelnen Verwaltungsregionen selbstständig aufbauen, was schneller ging, allerdings auch dafür sorgte, dass sie in den einzelnen Regionen unabhängig und ohne Kontrolle von oben die Förderungen für den Beybladesport eigenständig vorantreiben konnten. So kam es zu dieser enorm hohen Teilnehmerrate bei den Qualifikationen dieses Jahr. Daher musste sich die BBA was überlegen, wie man am effektivsten die Spreu vom Weizen trennt. Und das ist dabei rausgekommen. Noch gestern wurden die letzten Zulassungen für die Qualifikation heute ausgeschrieben. Es ist wirklich chaotisch, aber Mr. Dickenson hat nicht mehr den Elan, das ganze System jetzt wieder auf das frühere umzustellen. Da müsst ihr wohl oder übel auf den nächsten Präsidenten warten. Dauert ja nicht mehr so lange." Raikas Erklärung zu dem Thema fand enorme Zuhörerschaft. Nicht nur bei ihrem eigenem Team sondern auch bei den Teams, die rings um sie herum saßen. Was genau gesagt, die WhiteTigers, die BladeFlowers und noch ein paar unbekannte Teams waren, die noch gerade so in Hörweite saßen. Interessiert schauten alle zum Tisch der BladeBreakers.

„Es scheint mir so, als wüssten sie einige genauere Details zum bevorstehenden Führungswechsel in der BBA, Frau Hiwatari?" fragte Shala höchst förmlich und darauf achtend, ihr nicht zu nahe zu treten und dabei seine Neugierde im Zaum zu halten. Aber ihre Andeutungen heute und am Tag zuvor ließen ihn vermuten, dass da etwas anders war als er es gesagt bekommen hatte.

„Was meint er? Welchen Führungswechsel?" Tysons Gesichtsausdruck war mehr als deutlich entgleist und auch die anderen BladeBreakers sowie die WhiteTigers schauten nicht gerade begeistert aus der Wäsche. Einzig und allein für Kai schien das ganze nichts Neues zu sein.

„Mr. Dickenson geht in zwei Jahren in Rente, er ist einfach schon zu alt für diesen Job. Dann wird sein Nachfolger durch den Geschäftsrat bestimmt, der dann die Leitung der BBA als neuer Präsident der Firma übernehmen wird." antwortete Shala, der die ganze Zeit zu Raika geblickt hatte, um ihre Reaktion auf seine Ausführungen zu sehen. Doch sie hatte mal wieder nur selig gelächelt und geschwiegen.

„Raika?" fragte nun Ray; sie hatten sich kurz zuvor auf das „du" verständigt, weil sich Raika so alt gefühlt hatte, ständig gesiezt zu werden.

„Betriebsgeheimnis." Immer noch ihr seliges Lächeln.

„Es ist kein Betriebsgeheimnis, dass seine Enkeltochter seine Stelle übernehmen wird. Immerhin ist sie eine ausgezeichnete Wirtschaftlerin. Sie war unter dem besten einen Prozent in ihrem Studienjahr." korrigierte Shala ihre Aussage und lehnte sich selbstzufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Seine Enkeltochter?" fragte Ray verdutzt und musste leidvollerweise sofort an Vetternwirtschaft denken. Er kannte Mr. Dickenson schon lange auf privat: er war ein fähiger Präsident, doch seine weiche Seite würde ihn bestimmt dazu verleiten, seiner Enkelin so eine Stelle zu überlassen.

„Er hat eine Enkeltochter?" fragte Tyson verdutzt, Daichis Kommentar klang sehr ähnlich, war aber von Tysons lauter Stimme übertönt worden.

„Niemals." Kam es trocken wie immer von Kai, doch sein genervt verzweifelter Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände.

„Was ‚niemals'?" hackte Hilary nach und alle Augen wanderten synchron zu Kai.

„Sie wird NIEMALS die Stelle des Firmenpräsidenten bekommen. Das ist ein Gerücht, ein sehr falsches wohl gemerkt." korrigierte Kai Shalas Aussage und scheinbar allein der Gedanke an diese ominöse Enkelin bereitete ihm offensichtlich massives Kopfweh und andere schmerzvolle Wehleiden aller Art.

„Um genau zu sein, wird der Präsident der großen Schwesterfirma die Stelle übernehmen." fügte Raika noch hinzu und seufzte, bevor sie sich zu Tyson wandte.

„Und ja, wie gerade angemerkt, er hat wirklich eine Enkelin. Ihr Name ist Kathy Dickenson und sie ist mit Abstand die nervtötendste Person, die ich kenne. Und anhänglich, verbissen und unfähig. Sie ist zwar in der Theorie wirklich super, aber sie hat nicht mal ansatzweise Ahnung davon, wie man das auf die Praxis überträgt." Damit war für sie Tysons Frage beantwortet. offensichtlich hatte auch Raika nicht gerade sehr positive Erfahrungen mit ihr.

„Darf man fragen, woher diese scheinbare Abneigung gegen Kathy her zeugt? Ich fand sie sehr aufgeschlossen und ihr aufgeschlossener, höflicher Charakter wirkte sehr natürlich, als ich die Ehre hatte, diese Schönheit kennen zu lernen." schwallte Shala und schien fast anzufangen zu sabbern bei dem Gedanken an Kathy. Raika musste zugeben, dass sie nicht gerade von Gott mit der Hässlichkeit bestraft worden ist. Genau genommen genau gegenteilig. Sie war eine wirkliche Schönheit. Doch leider wusste sie genau das auszunutzen. Sie war seit Kindheit her daran gewöhnt zu bekommen, was sie wollte. Konnte sie es einmal nicht haben, wurde sie ätzend. Sehr ätzend und genau das war die Seite, mit der Raika am häufigsten in Kontakt kam.

„Etwas Privates. Kai würde mich umbringen wenn ich euch das erzähle." antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß und blickte über den Tisch zu Kai, der sich mit grantig verzogenem Gesicht und sichtlich genervt die Schläfen massierte.

„Warum ausgerechnet Kai?" Hilary blickte gespannt zwischen den beiden hin und her und auch die anderen waren bis aufs Zerreisen angespannt vor Neugier.

Kai biss sich auf die Unterlippe; er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was er jetzt tun sollte. Es war ja eigentlich nichts wirklich schlimmes, aber er wusste, dass sein Team ihm damit noch bis Russland in den Ohren liegen wird. Obwohl er da so eine Ahnung hatte, dass sie bis dahin schon wieder neuen Stoff hatten um sich darüber die Mäuler zu zerreißen.

„Sie…sie will nicht akzeptieren, dass ich ihr einen Korb gegeben habe." nuschelte Kai sich in sein Schicksal ergebend und machte sich auf das Schlimmste bereit.

„Was?" hackte Tyson nach, scheinbar hatte er es tatsächlich nicht akustisch verstanden obwohl er Kai am nächsten saß. Bei Raika schlich sich wieder dieses seltsame Grinsen aufs Gesicht, was Kai noch mehr Kopfschmerzen bereitete.

„Kathy hat sich Kopfüber in Kai verschossen und lässt einfach nicht locker, obwohl er ihr schon mehr als einmal deutlich klar gemacht hat, dass er kein Interesse an ihr hat. Aber sie will nicht locker lassen." Raika nahm gelassen einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas und beobachtete mit Vergnügen die Reaktionen der Zuhörer.

„Sie hat sich in ihn verknallt?"

„Er hat sie abblitzen lassen?"

„Er hat tatsächlich eine Verehrerin?"

Es war wirklich sehr verblüffend, wie verschieden die Ansichten zwischen den einzelnen Personen variierten. Ein Teil der Gruppe war verwirrt darüber, dass sich die Enkeltochter von Mr. Dickenson ausgerechnet in Kai verknallen musste; das waren vor allem die WhiteTigers. Ray ausgenommen, dieser hatte seine Meinung noch nicht Kund getan.

Ein weiterer Teil der Gruppe schien irritierter über die Abweisung seitens Kai zu sein, allen voran Shala, der ja Kathy kannte. Ebenso sein Team, dass den Reaktionen nach zu urteilen jedenfalls ein Bild von ihr im Kopf hatten. Ebenfalls zu dieser Gruppe gehörten Hilary und Kenny, welche merkwürdige Blicke zwischen Kai und Kenny Laptop wandern ließen. Anscheinend hatte Kenny ein Bild der besagten Verehrerin im Internet gesucht und konnten nun ebenfalls einschätzen, was für eine Frau Kathy augenscheinlich war.

Der letzte Teil der Gruppe bestand eigentlich nur aus Tyson und Daichi, welche total entgeistert dreinblickten, dass es ÜBERHAUPT eine Person gab, die jemanden wie Kai so toll finden konnte, dass sie eine so enge Beziehung mit ihm anstrebte.

Diese These fand Raika persönlich am schönsten, immerhin war sie ja mehr oder weniger so eine Person. Gut, sie liebte Kai nicht, jedenfalls nicht auf diese eine Art und Weise; doch er war ihr Sohn, wenn auch noch Stiefsohn, und sie mochte ihn wirklich gerne und hatte kein Problem damit freiwillig mit ihm unter einem Dach zu leben, was ja an sich auch eine enge Beziehung war. War ja nicht so, dass sie aneinander vorbei lebten.

Ihren enormen Forscherdrang befriedigt wissend, seufzte sie und holte tief Luft, um die ganze Sache mal klar zu stellen. Kai schien offensichtlich noch mit Erinnerungen an Konfrontationen mit Kathy zu arbeiten, so dass er selbst nicht dazu kam, etwas zu sagen.

„Also Punkt eins: sie steht ganz offen und ehrlich auf Jüngere, was bei Kai ja hinhaut, weil Kathy ist in etwa so alt wie ich. Punkt zwei: Kai kann sie einfach nicht leiden, sie ist nicht mal ansatzweise sein Typ und er steht nicht auf ältere. Punkt drei: JA, Kai hat in der Tat Verehrerinnen. Um genau zu sein: sehr viele. Die meisten im gesamten Beybladesport. Er wurde gestern netterweise vom größten asiatischen Sportmagazin zum attraktivsten Profiblader gewählt." Letzteren Aspekt erzählte sie stolz wie Oskar, weil Kai ja ihr Sohn war, auch wenn sie ja genetisch nichts zu seiner Attraktivität hinzugesteuert hatte.

„Bitte? Und was ist mit mir?" entrüstete sich Tyson schockiert und schnaufte wütend vor sich hin.

„Du tauchst nicht mal in der Liste auf. Platz zwei teilen sich Ray und Yuri, irgendwie scheinen sich die Fans nicht entscheiden zu können. Platz drei gehört Brooklyn, danach kommen noch ein paar Deppen der Majestics und der AllStars." Raika grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, weil es wirklich sehr amüsant war, Tysons Gesichtsausdruck entgleisen zu sehen. Das brachte sogar Kai dazu, Kathy und damit seine Kopfschmerzen zu vergessen und lies selbst ihn eicht schmunzeln. Was Raika natürlich nicht entging.

„Na, wieder ansprechbar?"

„Ja. Ich höre nur noch immer ihr Wehklagen. So strapazierend." Kai zog entnervt die Augenbrauen nach oben, brauchte aber nur einen kurzen Seitenblick zum immer noch entsetzt dreinblickenden Tyson, dass sich das Schmunzeln wieder in seinem Gesicht festsetzte.

„Tut mir leid Tyson, ich hab es leider auch nicht so gewollt. Kann nichts für, dass alle Frauen meinen müssen, dass ich nett anzusehen bin. Innere Werte sind denen doch egal. Und bei denen würdest du dann definitiv gegen mich gewinnen." Kai versuchte mit dieser, doch sehr vor Zynismus triefenden, Ablenkung Tyson wieder aus seiner Schockstarre zu bekommen.

„Na komm, als ob du so ein von Grund auf schlechter Mensch bist und kein Herz hättest." meinte Ray und grinste Kai breit an, was diesem nur ein gespielt beleidigtes ‚Tz' entgleiten ließ.

„Na da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher an deiner Stelle, Ray." meinte Lee und warf einen misstrauischen Seitenblick zu Kai. Er konnte beim besten Willen keine guten Seiten an ihm ausmachen, zusätzlich nagte noch immer der Zwischenfall mit BlackDranzer an Lee. Und er wusste, dass es noch viele andere in den Teams gab, die dasselbe Problem mit Kai hatten.

„Ach ja? Also ich finde auch, dass er nicht so schlecht ist, auch wenn er seine Fehler hat. Viel interessanter fände ich es doch zu erfahren, auf welchen Typ Frau er denn so steht." konterte Mao ihrem Bruder. Sie stützte sich auf ihre Arme und blickte Kai abschätzend an. Es war nicht so, dass sie Interesse an ihm hatte- ihr Herz gehörte allein Ray- , doch die Neugierde nagte schon an ihr, seit sie ihn zum ersten Mal vor drei Jahren begegnet war.

„Das wollte ich auch gerade fragen!" rief Sura begeistert und man sah ihr mehr als deutlich an, dass da mehr als nur die reine weibliche Neugierde dahintersteckte.

Raika atmete auf und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Kurzfristig war sie besorgt über den Verlauf des Gesprächs gewesen, als Lee seine Bedenken in die Konservation eingestreut hatte, doch zum Glück hatten die Mädchen das Thema erfolgreich umgelenkt. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass Kai ihr damit noch später in den Ohren hängen würde, weil er den ganzen Tag lang so genervt worden ist.

Eben dieser sah nebenbei auch jetzt schon nicht mehr allzu begeistert aus. Kurzum: er war genervt bis aufs Letzte und seine Laune war deutlich sichtbar im Keller. Was bei Kai niemals gut war.

„Das geht euch verdammt nochmal nichts an, also braucht ihr erst gar nicht zu fragen!" motzte der gestresste Teamleader auch schon rum und war kurz vor knapp daran einfach aufzustehen und sich irgendwo hin zu verdrücken. Raika sah sich doch gezwungen, das Thema in für alle Beteiligten angenehme Bahnen zu lenken. Die Frage war nur: Wie?

„Also hört mal, Leute! Jetzt nervt ihn nich, der explodiert hier mir gleich. Und ich glaube nicht, dass ihr das Gregor antun wollt. Er hängt doch so an seinem großen Bruder!" Zum Beweis nahm sie Gregor von seinem Stuhl auf ihren Schoß, damit er höher saß und alle ihn gut sehen konnten. Dieser blickte sich irritiert um, verzog aber den Tränen nahe das Gesicht, als ihm Raika etwas in das Ohr flüsterte.

„Nein, nicht Onii-chan ärgern! Mein Onii-chan! Darf nur ich ärgern!" trotzig klammerte er sich an Kais Oberarm, welcher neben Raika saß, und zog seinen Bruder in eine stürmische Umarmung und schien diesen nicht mehr her geben zu wollen. Bei den Mädchen führte diese Reaktion des kleinen Jungen wie von Raika gewollt zu einer wahren Kreischsymphonie der Entzücktheit. Wie leicht es doch war, bei Mädchen den „Baby-Effekt" zu bewirken, auch wenn er hier in stark abgewandelter Variante zur Umsetzung kam. Aber es genügte nun mal schon ein süßer, kleiner Junge der sich panisch besorgt in einem Anflug von Beschützerinstinkt an seinen großen Bruder klammerte, welcher durch sein doch sehr attraktives Äußeres noch die Sahnehaube auf den Eisberg setzte.

Zufrieden grinsend wuschelte Raika beiden Jungs einmal durch die wilde Mähne, bevor sie sich erhob und Gregor dabei von Kai losriss, denn immerhin wollten sie zurück in die Halle, damit sie Kennys gesammelte Informationen noch in Ruhe auswerten konnten, bevor die Rundenkämpfe wieder anfingen.

„Also Leute, Pause ist zu Ende. Die Rundenkämpfe gehen bald weiter und wir haben noch ein paar Vorbereitungen zu erledigen. Man sieht sich dann am Abend beim Essen, viel Spaß euch noch bei euren Rundenkämpfen." Ein kurzes Winken und ein eindeutiges Nicken in Richtung Hallen verdeutlichten allen, was gemeint war. Alles außer Tyson und Daichi.

„Aber ich will noch nicht zurück. Da drin ist es muffig und langweilig!" moserte Daichi und zog dabei einen Schmollmund. Tyson pflichtete ihm bei und blieb mit verschränkten Armen und trotzigem Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem Stuhl sitzen.

„Tyson~" Kais Laune war schon im Keller und dass Tyson gerade seine ohnehin gestressten Nerven strapazierte, war gar nicht gut.

„Warte Kai, ich mach das hier. Nimm du Gregor und geh schon mal vor. Ich kümmere mich um die Beiden." Raikas düsterer Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, dass sie keine Wiederrede duldete. Nicht einmal von Kai. Dieser nickte nur und nahm seiner Mutter Gregor ab; er hatte gerade nicht den Nerv sich mit ihr anzulegen. Das war schon unter normalen Umständen anstrengend und langwierig, aber im Moment war sie selber sehr gereizt, was nichts Gutes für die beiden Deppen vom Dienst verhieß. Während Kai mit Kenny und Hillary im Schlepptau schon mal vorging, baute Raika sich vor den zwei trotzigen Kindern auf.

„Nun, wie soll ich mich ausdrücken? Tyson, Daichi, hoch mit euren fetten Ärschen oder ich trete euch so dermaßen in eben diese, dass ihr den Rest der Woche nicht mehr sitzen könnt. Und das ist nur der Anfang meiner Strafe. Glaubt mir, ich kann um einiges bösartiger sein als Kai wenn man mich reizt, also wagt es NIE WIEDER, euch gegen mich, eure Betreuerin, aufzulehnen oder einen meiner Befehle zu verweigern. Haben wir uns verstanden, Herrschaften?" Den beiden ‚Herrschaften' lief es bei Raikas dämonischer Aura, natürlich rein bildlich gesprochen, eiskalt den Rücken runter und ihr strenger, fast schon militärischer Ton in ihrer Ansprache half ihnen sehr gut dabei, sich von ihren Stühlen zu erheben, sich von den anderen kurz zu verabschieden und ihrem Teamleader hinterher zu eilen. Kaum das die Zwei an ihr vorbei waren, seufzte Raika erleichtert auf und ihr übliches Lächeln kam wieder zum Vorschein.

„Du bist eine ziemlich bösartige Schauspielerin. Da ist ja Kai harmlos dagegen." Ray hatte sich das Lachen während dieses Schauspiels verkneifen müssen, um nicht die ‚Stimmung' kaputt zu machen.

„Tja, da siehst du mal was man für eine Frau sein muss um im Hause Hiwatari klar zu kommen. Selbst Kai spurt bei so was!" grinste Raika stolz und fuhr sich demonstrativ eingebildet durch die Haare.

„Das glaube ich dir auf der Stelle." Jetzt musste Ray doch noch lachen, genauso wie der Rest der WhiteTigers.

Mit einem erneuten kurzen Wink verabschiedete sich Raika und eilte ihrem Team nach, dass bereits in den Hallen verschwunden war. In der Tat hatte sich die klimatische Situation in den Hallen während der Pause nicht verbessert. Es war immer noch stickig, heiß und es roch einfach unbeschreiblich. Negativ gemeint natürlich.

„Also Kenny, was hast du für uns im Angebot?" Tyson starrte gespannt den Mechaniker des Teams an, welcher sich eingeschüchtert hinter seinem Laptop versteckte.

Sie saßen an ihrem Platz in der Halle, welche ansonsten leer war, da sich alle anderen Teams draußen an der frischen Luft befanden und ihre Pause genossen. Nur die BladeBreakers waren chaotisch genug um bei diesen Bedingungen ‚freiwillig' in der Halle zu sein. Doch hier hatten sie ihre Ruhe und konnten ungestört den Ausführungen von Kenny zuhören.

„Also bei den WhiteTigers kennen wir ja schon gut genug Aufstellung und Typ der Blades. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass sich Rays Angriffstechnik innerhalb des letzten Jahres erheblich gebessert hat, was ihn definitiv zu einem gefährlichen Gegner macht. Es wird schwer ihn zu schlagen, und auch Lee und Maria sind ebenfalls besser geworden." Kenny drehte den Laptop auf seinem Schoß um und spielte den anderen ein paar Videosequenzen ab, die die Angriffe der drei Genannten zeigten und danach noch die Analysen dazu. Tyson und Kai verstanden ziemlich schnell, was Kenny mit Verbesserung gemeint hatte, nur Daichi wirkte planlos, was nicht zu Letzt an seinem mangelndem Wissen über Technik herrührte. Hillary hatte sich neben Kenny auf die Bank gesetzt und beschäftigte Gregor, denn auch Raika schien hochinteressiert in die Auswertung der Daten zu sein.

„Bis auf die Verbesserung bei den Angriffen gibt es bei den WhiteTigers eigentlich nichts Neues. Wirkliche Sorgen mache ich mir um die BladeFlowers. Ich konnte leider nicht sehr viele Daten sammeln, da sie ihre Kämpfe so kurz wie möglich gehalten haben. Vermutlich eben damit keiner zu viele Daten über sie sammeln kann. Ich kann nur sicher sagen, dass Sura einen stark auf Angriff ausgelegten Blade hat, ähnlich wie Dranzer. Panti besitzt einen sehr ausgeglichenen Blade und Elizabeth ist definitiv ein Ausdauertyp. Mehr kann ich euch noch nicht wirklich sagen, dazu hab ich zu wenige Daten." Entschuldigend lächelnd kratzte sich Kenny verlegen am Hinterkopf, bevor er auch zu den BladeFlowers Kampfszenen zeigte, welche allerdings wirklich sehr kurz waren. Aber man konnte erahnen, warum sie zu den Favoriten in Asien gehörten.

„Und was ist mit ihren BitBeasts?" fragte Raika mitten rein. Sie hatte alles über Kais Schulter hinweg mit beobachtet und blickte nun mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den Boden, so als würde sie angestrengt über etwas nachdenken.

„Sie haben keine eingesetzt und auch sonst habe ich keine Anhaltspunkte dafür, dass sie welche haben." antwortete Kenny und blickte sie verwundert an.

„Kein Blader kann so gut werden ohne ein BitBeast. Sie sind der Katalysator und Überträger der Willenskraft des Bladers auf den Blade. Ein Blade kann unter den in der BBA geltenden Regeln nur eine gewisse Eigenstärke erreichen; nur BitBeasts können diese Leistung steigern. Sie müssen also logischerweise welche haben, außer sie benutzen illegale Hilfsmittel, was ich bei den drei Grazien bezweifle. Ein BitBeast ist viel wahrscheinlicher." Raika beendete ihre Ausführungen und stemmte, eine Reaktion erwartend, die Hände in die Hüften. Doch es kam nichts.

„Ach kommt schon, habt ihr das bis jetzt noch nicht gewusst?" fragte sie irritiert und zog die Brauen hoch.

„Ehm, nein, nicht direkt. Woher wissen sie das?" stammelte Tyson zusammen und schaute Raika an wie ein Ufo.

„Das geht euch nichts an. Jedenfalls ist es wirklich wahrscheinlich, dass sie BitBeasts haben. Aber bis zum Finale morgen werden wir das vermutlich nicht genauer wissen. Kenny, du bleibst weiter dran und versuchst Informationen von ihnen zu bekommen. Beschränk dich nur auf die BladeFlowers, die WhiteTigers kennen wir gut genug um auch so mit ihnen fertig zu werden. Tyson, Daichi, ihr werdet die restlichen Rundenkämpfe weiterhin so schnell hinter euch bringen wie die zuvor. Wenn die uns keine Daten liefern, geben wir ihnen ebenfalls keine, verstanden?" Kais mahnender Blick zusammen mit seinem Befehlston in der Stimme ließen mal wieder keine Zweifel daran, wer der Leader im Team war. Ein kurzes Nicken als Antwort und das Thema war erledigt. Genau in diesem Moment kam die Durchsage, dass die Pause vorbei war und alle Teams wieder in die Hallen zurückkehren sollten.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten warten hatten sich besagte Teams endlich eingefunden und die letzten Rundenkämpfe gingen los. Doch eine wirkliche Herausforderung für die BladeBreakers war nicht dabei. Alles in Allem ging der Tag doch eher unspektakulär vorbei und die Aufstellung für den nächsten Tag wurde bekannt gegeben: die BladeFlowers waren die ersten, die am kommenden Tag zum ersten offiziellen Qualifikationsmatch antreten durften. Das war sowohl für die BladeBreakers wie auch für die WhiteTigers der geeignete Moment um den Damen einmal live beim Kämpfen zuschauen zu können. Es versprach ein interessanter Tag zu werden….


End file.
